My Invader
by BadButt94
Summary: They've been enemies since elementary Skool. They've been battling each other for five years. They share similarites. They share differences. But, the ont thing that they unknowingly shared... was their desire for each other. ZaDr mpreg
1. Preview Trailer

**Preview for 'My Invader'**

**Summary: **Preview trailer for 'My Invader'

**Author Note: **From here on out, I will start making previews for any upcoming story I have (this does not include one-shots because I see no reason to do so). I will also start treating each chapter as if it is an episode. So at the end of each chapter I start to put a mini-summary for the next chapter.

**Narrator's Voice (My Voice)**

_**Some Characters' Tone of Voice**_

Normal Characters' Tone of Voice

_Thinking_

… - Used to separate events

…- The longer version is used to separate between me talking and the events that relate to my min paragraph.

…...

**It's been five years since Zim arrived on Planet Earth. He has made many new inventions and has improved his stealthiest to the outside world. But, in those five years, Zim still failed to conquer the Earth like his 'mission' told him too.**

…

"_Zim. You've been there for five years now and you have __**STILL **__failed to conquer that pathetic excuse of a planet." Red said as he stood next to Purple on the screen._

"_I know, but~" Zim tried to explain, but Red only held up his clawed hand to silence him._

"_Just go ahead and tell him, Red. I'm tired of seeing this." Purple sighed in annoyance as he took another bit of his doughnut._

"_Tell me what?" Zim asked in worry._

_Red bent his head back and took in a deep breath before glaring lightly at Zim through the screen. "Because you have failed to conquer Earth… We've decided to banish you there… __**FOREVER**__…" Red calmly said, causing Zim's magenta eyes to widen._

"_What did you just say…?" Zim whispered slowly._

…

**With no one to call a friend, Zim forms a new bond with the last person he expects.**

...

Zim kicked and screamed for a while before finally settling down and crying into Dib's broad chest. Dib only held Zim close and rubbed small circles into the alien's back while whispering soothing words. Soon Dib pulled away slightly. Zim lowered his head until Dib grabbed him by his chin and started to remove the large contacts. Zim's eyes remained closed. He didn't want his arch enemy seeing him in such a weak state.

"Zim… look at me." Dib commanded in a soft whisper. Zim was hesitant, causing him to carefully and slowly open his eyes. When magenta and hazel stared at each other, neither of them felt the urge to move. Subconsciously, Dib tightened his hold around Zim and pulled him closer. "I know that we've had our differences and I know that we've only been at each other's throats for the past five years, but I was wondering… Do you think that we could start over…?"

Zim's eyes widen at the sudden request. Different images and thoughts started running through his head. He didn't say it just yet, but the only thing he really wanted to know at the moment was why.

…

**Zim will have to learn to start thinking like a human and deciphering his emotions.**

…

"_I've spent years trying to destroy this filthy, stinky planet. It wasn't until later I discovered that I was really only doing it was because it was the only way, until recently, I knew how to communicate and bond with Dib-human. Now, after spending so much time with him, I'm starting to feel all gooey inside. Every time I think about it, I start getting a headache. Dib-human once told me that it's normal and ok for other people to like someone, especially if you're close to them. I know I like Dib-human as a friend, but this pain is telling me more."_

…

**With everything going so right, they'll be faced with serious problems.**

…

"Computer! Tell me what's wrong with Zim!" Dib demanded as he slammed his hands on the keyboard.

"The master has been diagnosed with~"

"That's… impossible…" Dib whispered with wide eyes.

…

"Zim… why didn't you tell me…?" Dib asked softly.

Zim's body flinched and tensed at the hurt in Dib's voice. "I… didn't know how you would react…" Zim said as he slowly turned to face Dib with sad eyes.

"How did you think I would react? … … … Don't you trust me? I thought we were strong enough for us to hide no secrets… especially something so life changing as this."

The hurt in Dib's voice made Zim tense up further and flinch harder. He couldn't face Dib, so Zim just lowered his head until he could only see the ground.

…

"**GIR! WHERE'S ZIM?" **Dib yelled angrily.

"Master gone, Big Head-Dib! He go bye-bye." Gir cried into Dib's pants leg.

"No… No it can't be… Damnit all to hell!" Dib yelled in anger and frustration.

…

**Will they be able to come out on top?**

…

"Gaz… I know that we've never really gotten along, but I… I need your help…" Dib practically begged.

Gaz just looked at her older brother and for once, because of the broken look on his face, Gaz decided to do the right thing.

Gaz sighed before folding her arms and looking away. "I guess I'll help you." She grumbled.

"I help too!" Gir cheered as he jumped into Dib's arms.

…

Dib looked straight ahead with determination in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "I'm going to save you, Zim… Even if I die while doing so."

…

**Or will things go all wrong?**

…

"You would kill your only son?" Dib yelled angrily as he tightened his grip on Zim's smaller frame.

"If it was in the name of science, then yes!" Professor Membrane shouted back with a tranquilizer in his hands.

"And you, Dark Booty… I thought you were my friend…" Dib said with hurt and sadness in his voice.

"Friends are useless, especially in this agency. You weren't that great of an investigator anyway, so I must say that you will be terminated." Agent Dark Booty glared with a tranquilizer in his hand too.

…

"The Dib human won't last much longer if we don't remove the poison soon." Zim's computer stated.

…

"Computer! What's Zim's health status?" Zim yelled at the large computer.

"The Master was disconnected from his pack three hours ago. His body was under too much stress and he is weakening fast. Last update from Zim's pak stated that his survival rate has decreased dramatically."

Dib swallowed some of his saliva hard as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "How dramatically?"

"My scanner shows that Zim's health has reached into the critical levels."

Dib's eyes were practically bulging at this information. "Critical?"

"Yes… If we do not reconnect to a pak soon… then the master will die within the next 21 hours…"

…

**Hopefully their bond is strong enough for them to survive all the madness**

…

"We've been at each other's necks for the past five years and all of a sudden you want to come to me and spit all this friendship and trust and stupid nonsense~"

Zim was cut off when Dib grabbed Zim by his chin and pulled him into a kiss. At first, the alien was confused and scared, but soon returned the kiss with just enough passion to show Dib that he could trust him a little bit. After a minute, Dib slowly pulled away from Zim before pulling him into his chest.

"Trust doesn't come easy, especially between us. But, I plan to earn it anyway I can. I want you to be able to trust me to the full extent. I will do anything it takes… I want to be the only one you can count on." Dib promised as he held Zim tight.

Magenta eyes widen at the words Dib was promising him. It felt nice hearing them for once. During his entire life, Zim was faced with ridicule and hatred from both the humans and his own species. But, having just one person say stuff like this to him was heaven in the alien's eyes.

Zim brought his clawed hands to grip and hold onto Dib's shirt. "I hope you mean it, Dib-human… I hope you mean it…"

…

'**My Invader'**

**Coming Soon No Later Than **

**Rated M For Mature**

**Warnings and other information about this story will be included with the ACTUAL story.**


	2. It's Over Introductions

**Warnings for This Story: **Yaoi. Mpreg. Adventure. Cursing. MalexMale.

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Nothing.. Introduction.

**Summary: **They've been enemies since elementary Skool. They've been battling each other for five years. They share similarities. They share differences. But, the one thing that they unknowingly shared... was their desire for each other. ZaDr. Mpreg.

…

**Chapter 1: It's Over (Introductions)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**(Zim's House)**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The constant beeping of his alarm told Zim that it was time to rise for another day of skool. With a sharp green hand sticking out to turn the alarm off, Zim slowly rose to sit on the edge of his bed. He had already been awake before the annoying thing went off. Zim just keeps it one so that he doesn't lose track of time. He hadn't been sleeping these past few days. His mind is blank, his life felt emptied, and for the first time in five years… he felt truly alone. About three days ago he was on a very important call with the Tallest.

Zim was reporting in, as usual. And, like always, he had to tell them that his plans were foiled again by his earth rival, Dib Membrane. They had been rivals for five years and for five years straight, they've been going at it each other like cats and dogs. Dib would foil every new plan Zim would come up with and try to capture him, but each time Zim would always get away. They were teenagers now, but nothing seemed to change. The same was said for three days ago, during his meeting with his Almighty Tallest.

…

…

…

**Flashback**

_Zim had just come home from another failed attempt at trying to take over the Earth. Zim tried to use the radio to hypnotize and make the humans bow down to him, but Dib intercepted him. They fought and the battle ended with both parties almost getting blown up._

_He made it back to his base, with the help of Gir and Minimoose, in one piece. After fixing himself, Zim called the Tallest with a hopeful disposition and respect._

"_Good evening my Almighty Tallest." Zim greeted with a smile._

"_What is it now, Zim?" Tallest Red sighed as he leaned back into his chair._

"_Yes Zim. You're interrupting snack time. This better be important." Tallest Purple glared while stuffing his face full of doughnuts._

"_I just called to tell you that the Earth will be ready for your ruling soon." Zim answered. His smile never disappeared._

"_You've been saying that for five years now. Just exactly how close are we speaking?" Red asked._

"_Very soon, my Tallest. By time the Armada gets here, the humans will be welcoming you with obedience and the willingness to be ruled." Zim smirked while taping his claws together._

"_And the holdup is?" Purple asked, taking a sip from his cup of root beer._

"_That frustrating human, __**Dib. **__He's been in my way since I arrived on this stupid planet." Zim hissed._

"_Why is it so hard to get rid of that big headed freak?" Purple questioned._

"_He's hard to get rid of, believe me my Tallest. I will have the entire human race waiting for your ruling soon." Zim smirked with a new plot already forming in his head. A sigh stopped Tallest Red plotting process._

"_Zim. You've been there for five years now and you have __**STILL **__failed to conquer that pathetic excuse of a planet." Red said as he stood next to Purple on the screen._

"_I know, but~" Zim tried to explain, but Red only held up his clawed hand to silence him._

"_Just go ahead and tell him, Red. I'm tired of seeing this." Purple sighed in annoyance as he took another bit of his doughnut._

"_Tell me what?" Zim asked in worry._

_Red bent his head back and took in a deep breath before glaring lightly at Zim through the screen. "Because you have failed to conquer Earth… We've decided to banish you there… __**FOREVER**__…" Red calmly said, causing Zim's magenta eyes to widen._

"_What did you just say…?" Zim whispered slowly._

"_You heard him. You're forever banished to that miserable planet forever. Just like you were banished to Foodcourtia, except this time… things will be different." Purple added. Zim was too shocked to say anything so Purple continued. "We're sending whatever else you have here to your base on Earth and we've also restricted your Voot Cruiser, so that if you even come within Irk's planet, then it will explode immediately. Any transmissions you try to send us won't transmit. This is the last time we'll be speaking with each other."_

"_You've had your chance Zim and you blew it. We're tired of being disappointed by your failed attempts on the fake mission we sent you on." Red stated._

"_Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you. Your whole mission was only constructed so that you could get out of our antennas. We were actually hoping that you were going to die the moment you got there. We didn't even know that it was a planet at the time. We were just sending you somewhere to get you to shut up. Oh and one more thing. That 'Sir' Unit we gave you was put together from broken pieces. It's defective… just like you." Purple laughed, almost choking on the doughnut he was eating._

"_Now that you've been released from your 'duties'. You are free to become as much of a human as you want. Have a nice rest of your life." Red spoke._

_And with that the transmission was cut off, but Zim was too stunned to notice. When he finally realized that the transmission was cut, he kept asking his computer to reconnect the call. Whenever he tried, the computer came back with the same response: "Request not received. Can't find a line to connect with anymore."._

_The words ran throughout the Irken's brain and rattled around for a while. He deeply wished that this was one of the Tallest's hilarious jokes. He wished that it was a dream. But, when he finally accepted the truth… For the first time in five years… the former Irken 'invader' cried…_

…

…

…

**Flashback Over**

Even now. Zim didn't really notice that tears were coming from his ruby red eyes. He had cried so much that it was unusual to not see him crying. The only time he stops crying is when he goes to skool. He knows that if he went to skool crying everyone would try to be in his business and that's not what he wanted. That would be the first time they actually cared about him.

It's not like they were bullying him, but at the same time they weren't trying to be friends with him either. They stopped feeling sorry for him when they got into Middle Skool. Dib kept trying to prove his existence. Everyone ignored the big headed teen, but they also ignored him and his shouts of how human he is. They already thought that Dib was weird and soon the same opinion was thought of when it came to Zim. They mostly stayed away from him because of his 'skin condition', but most of it had to do with the fact that everyone thought he was weird. He had no friends, spare Gir and Minimoose but they didn't count.

Dib was the only human that actually showed some sort of interest in him. He was the only one that would try to foil his plots and vow to get him back each and every time. Dib slowly became the main reason he kept trying to improve his plans and try to take over the planet. He was the only one who is smart enough to appreciate all the effort Zim puts into his plans and strategies. Dib was the only one Zim secretly wanted to be his friend. If not his friend, then the alien wants to at least be close to him. Over the past five years, Dib matured handsomely over the years and he's the only one that would understand why Zim feels alone. He's alone too. His sister doesn't even treat him like a human, his dad is almost never around, and the kids at skool don't bother him. It's not like they didn't used to. They used to bully him all the time until one day Dib stood up for himself and beat up Smacky, the toughest kid in skool. They didn't stay away from him because they were afraid of him. They stayed away because they couldn't find anything to mess with him about. He calmed down with all the shouting of aliens and paranormal stuff. He mostly kept to himself. Zim was the only one he really made a connection with. To Zim, Dib was the very motivation that kept him pursuing his 'mission'.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Zim stood up, bathed in glue, got dressed and put his pak on. He walked over to the mirror and examined himself. Within the past five years, Zim found a way to grow actual human hair on his head. It's easier than wearing an itchy wig. All he has to do is lower his antennas to hide them in his hair without having to worry about it coming off. The hair was black and touched his shoulders. Zim grabbed a brush and made a little bang to go over his right eye. When that was down, he moved to make sure his clothes were straight. He had on a pink long sleeved v-neck shirt under a black, short sleeved, collared shirt. He now wears elbow high fingerless gloves. He knew that everyone chopped him having three fingers to his skin condition, so when he started wearing the gloves no one was too surprised. His pants and knee high boots are black. Around his waist are two belts. One was black while the other was pink, both having skulls on them. He grabbed the pink spiked collar on his nightstand and strapped it loosely around his neck. Zim make sure that his outfit was presentable before slipping his pak on before heading down stairs.

The smell of waffles filled the air. The only thing the alien was afraid of was the ingredients his robot and Minimoose put in them.

"Mornin Master! Want some waffles?" Gir yelled with a smile as he held the plate up to Zim.

"No thank you Gir. I'm not hungry." Zim sighed as he made his way over to the couch and sat down with his hands in between his legs. Minimoose came floating by, squeaking loudly as he flew by and tried to cheer Zim up. "Not now Minimoose." He sighed as he weakly pushed the moose away.

But Minimoose just settled on Zim's head and netted itself into his hair.

"It's ok Master! So what if you got banished here. You still have me!" Gir smiled and cheered, causing Minimoose to squeak and flip above them.

"If I'm banished here, do you know what that means?" Zim asked with a light glare.

"Ummmmm… We party?" Gir answered.

"No Gir. It means that we can never go home and that we have to stay here forever." Zim sighed in frustration.

"I like it here. They have tacos, the Angry Monkey Show, and cows… Cows are my friends…" The robot smiled while playing with his feet.

Zim could only somewhat smile at his robot's attitude. He's right though, this planet does have its perks sometimes. With a small smile on his face, Zim took Minimoose off his head and walked through the door. He was still a little down about the news from the Tallest, but thanks to his robot and that squeaking moose, Zim was able to put on a face for Dib.

…

…

…

**Meanwhile**

**(Dib's House)**

"Hey, dumbass! It's time to get up for skool!" Gaz yelled through Dib's door.

The raven haired teen groaned as he sat up and messaged the bridge of his nose. He was tired form the late nights he's been working to try and stop Zim. Although, for the past few days, Zim has yet to make a move. Whatever he was planning, Dib would be ready for it. He yawned and stretched to pop his bones back into place before going to the bathroom. He did his morning routine before heading downstairs. Being five years older now, Dib has grown to stand 6 feet even, making him tower 7 inches over Zim's 5'5". His outfit didn't really change all that much. He still wore a long trench coat, to hide his toned arms, and a blue short sleeved shirt with an alien on it. His pants were breathily skinny, had rips on the knees and a silver chain hanging on his right side. His boots turned into black combat boots with silver buckles on them. His hair still had the shaven look at the bottom, but there were two bangs framing his handsome face with the rest spiked out in the back. The long scythe part of his hair still looks the same, except it reaches his mid-back now. His new glasses are squarer now and look like sunglasses when he's in the bright sun. He likes for them to sit low on his nose sometimes. He also sports five earrings in his right ear and three in his left. People argue don't argue that he's grown handsome over the past five years, but most girls still remember him as the weird boy from elementary skool, so they tend not to approach him, which is fine with Dib.

Just like his sister, he's ignored by everyone in the skool and his father. It was no secret that he was bullied for a year, but once he beat up Smacky everyone started to leave him alone. That was fine. He was used to being alone. Gaz barely acknowledged his existence. He can't even remember the last time he saw his father. The people at school all thought that he was weird and didn't want to befriend him. The only person that Dib didn't feel alone around was Zim. The alien is the only person who really keeps him from killing himself. Hench the reason Dib has been worried about Zim these past few days. He was the only person that gave Dib a purpose. He didn't care about turning Zim in anymore. No. Whenever he runs after Zim, he runs for the thrill and the chase. That's what excites Dib. It's a little game they play. After a while, Dib started to think that Zim only came up with his world domination plans just to be chased by Dib. The only thing Dib wishes is that they could be friends without having to run around chasing each other. He didn't want these meaningless fights to be the only way they could communicate. He wanted something new. He wanted them to be friends.

With a sigh, Dib went down stairs and ate his bowl of cereal. Gaz was at the table playing her new Game Slave 3. Dib rolled his eyes at the sounds of her game and the concentrating faces she made. Now that she was older, her style of clothing changed a little. She has two purple bangs framing her face while the rest of it is pulled into a high ponytail that reaches down her back. She now wears a black tank top with a skull on it. She had a purple skirt over some black leggings. She also has purple wrist high fingerless gloves, a black skull belt, spiked collar, and knee high boots. She, unlike Dib, has friends. They're all Goth and love to hang out in the mall. People still fear her and her brutality, but the few friends she does have give her a challenge.

"After skool I'm going to the mall with my friends like usual. Don't wait up." Gaz said, not looking up from her Game Slave. Dib only nodded as he put his bowl in the dishwasher before grabbing his book bag. Gaz grabbed hers and placed her game in there and together, they both walked out. "What are you doing today? Chasing after your _**boyfriend **_again?" She teased.

"He's not my boyfriend. He~"

"An alien that's built on destroying and enslaving the Earth. I know. You told me a thousand times. You two are the only ones that still care about Zim's 'mission' thing. Why don't you two just drop the act and start going out or something. Save everyone, including yourselves the trouble." Gaz sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way." Dib stated.

"_Although I wish it did."_

"If you say so." Gaz shrugged before entering the skool's grounds.

Dib watched her walk until she disappeared. With a sigh and a shake of his, Dib moved to enter the grounds too but stopped when he saw Zim. The two rivals stared each other down with little emotion. Dib saw right through Zim and saw that he was sad over something. Now what that something was, Dib couldn't figure it out.

"Zim look… I would just like to request that you stop this conquest of Earth and form~"

"No! The Earth is mine to take over for the Armada!" Zim yelled in a panicked voice.

"Zim! It's been five years! Don't you think that it's time to stop?" Dib yelled back.

"I will never give up! The Earth will be mine!" Zim yelled with a glare before walking into skool.

Dib only shook his head as he followed his rival to their first period class. But, little did he know the truth behind Zim's words. The truth about Zim is that he wanted to give into Dib's request badly, but he was too afraid. The way he saw it… If Dib stopped trying to defeat him, then he would be truly alone. And he couldn't go through that. He wouldn't be able to take it if Dib stopped talking to him. But, if they continued to their emptied battles, then at least this way he won't be alone.

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time on 'My Invader'…**

Dib starts realizing some things about Zim.


	3. Feeling Bad

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Nothing special.

**Chapter 2: Feeling Bad**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ever since the last day Dib talked to Zim, three days ago, Dib has been watching Zim like a hawk. This is the first time in five years Zim has gone more than one day without carrying out a plan. It confused Dib. Even when he was working on a big project, Zim still found time to create and carry out another plan to throw Dib off his trail. But, for Zim to not launch any attack and to look exhausted every time he came to skool made Dib believe that whatever Zim was planning… It had to be big.

That's the reason Dib was watching his arch nemesis from the front doors of the Skool. The learning day was over and it was time to go home. Dib was one of the first people out. He leaned against a pillar by the front door and watched as the kids ran out of the building with cheers on their face. Today was Thursday, meaning that tomorrow was Friday. Friday is the day everyone couldn't wait for. It meant that it was the weekend that that they could sleeping for two whole days or party. For Dib, it meant two days figuring out Zim's elaborate plan. This was only step one. When all the kids ran out of the building, Zim was the last one to leave. Dib was about to say something until he actually got a good look at Zim.

The green alien had his arms folded tightly against his chest, his head was down, his black bangs covered his eyes, and his feet were dragging below him. He looked defeated, which shocked Dib. After five years of them fighting, after all the battles they fought, after every defeat he suffered at Dib's hands… Zim has never looked this defeated before. It was almost as if someone more important to Zim had managed to defeat him in the worst possible way. He seemed so defeated that he didn't even knowledge Dib as he passed him. He just kept walking with his feet dragging. Dib continued to stare at his rival with sympathetic eyes until the green alien was out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked after moving to stand besides Dib.

"Huh?" Dib said, broken from his trance. He looked down to see Gaz staring at him in confusion. It took him a few minutes for his brain to register Gaz's question. "Oh nothing." He sighed as he turned to stare at the last spot Dib last saw Zim.

"You were watching Space Boy again, weren't you? What is he up this time?" Gaz said with an uncaring tone.

"I don't think… he's up to anything this time…" Dib said slowly. "When I saw him leaving the building, he looked sad and defeated. It's as if someone important to Zim managed to defeat him in a way that I could never. I wonder what could've happened…?" Dib asked himself more than Gaz.

"Why do you care? He's your enemy, right? Why would you care so much about someone you've spent five of your pathetic years trying to expose? If you ask me, I'd say you're starting to care for the little green freak. You might've even started developing feelings for him. And just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder." Gaz shook her head while walking away from her stunned older brother. "I'll be at the mall with my friends. I'll be back by 9."

Dib didn't catch that last part. It's not like he needed to. The mall is where her and her gothic friends constantly hang out, no matter what day or the time. He knew that she would be safe, but that wasn't really important right now. What was important was what Gaz had said.

Dib thought it over in his head a million times while he made his way home. He wasn't really paying attention, but by time he snapped out of his trance… he was standing in front of Zim's house. He couldn't help himself. He stared at the green and purple house with longing. It had been around five years since he was last in that house. Sure he still had his video recorders in there, but he hasn't really be looking at them. The last time he did look at them was about two weeks ago. Maybe it was time to pay them a visit again.

With that thought I his head, Dib made his way home, taking as long as possible. He had a lot to think about.

…

…

…

Zim was still walking home from Skool with depression on his mind. The words his Tallest spoke were like sea salt in his wounds. They stung to his very core and made him almost want to give up on life. Dib was the only reason he hadn't allowed his pack to self destruct him. That added to his depression. He told Dib that he had a large plan to conquer the earth, but in reality he had nothing. He tried coming up with a plan, but nothing came to form. He was too depressed to come up with anything. But, if he didn't then Dib would stop trying to stop him and he would be truly alone on this miserable planet… and that's the last thing he wanted.

He turned down the usual street takes to go home, but was suddenly yanked into a nearby ally. He pushed against the brick wall with a hard force, causing a pain in the back of his head. A large fist was holding him there by his shirt. Zim looked up from the fist and into the eyes of a broad shoulder man standing at about Dib's height.

"_**Give me your money and I might go easy on you." **_The man spoke.

Zim put on his best glare and spoke in a bored tone. "I have no money, so just let me go."

This angered the man, causing him to slam Zim into the wall again. _**"I don't like liars. I know you have money somewhere on you. So just hand it over and I won't harm you as bad."**_

"Is your stupid earth brain dying or something? I just told you that I have no money. So let Zim go and get the fuck out of my way!" The alien yelled.

Growling low in his voice, the man reeled back his fist and punched Zim in the face as hard as he could. The alien grunted in pain from the pain. The man reeled his fist back again and aimed it at Zim's stomach. He let go of the alien and watched in satisfaction as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, while throwing up on the ground.

The man reached down and pulled Zim up by his hair to his face. _**"I don't like your tone. And since you want to continue to lie to me, I'll just beat the shit out of you as payback for lying to me."**_

"Go to hell…" Zim grunted.

That angered the man and made him reeled his fist back before his collided it with Zim's other cheek. Zim was knocked to the floor. This gave the man an opportunity to kick him in the stomach repeatedly. Not taking this anymore, Zim unleashed his pak's legs and used them to hold the man in the air as he attempted to stand up.

"_**What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"**_

"_**You wanna be let go? Fine…"**_ Zim growled.

He used his pak's legs to slam the man into the wall repeatedly before raising him high in the air and letting him drop to the floor. The man groaned as he laid there on the ground in pain. Zim launched his legs and used them to pierce his body vital areas. Once he was done with the man, Zim used his legs to carry his injured body home.

…

…

…

Dib arrived home to an emptied house like always. It was fine with him. He hadn't seen his father in weeks and Gaz was busy with her gothic friends, so he had the house to himself. It felt good coming home and relaxing without his father forcing him to see the light of real science or Gaz threats. Dib toed off his shoes before heading upstairs to his room. He threw his bag on his bed as he moved to sit at his computer desk. He pulled the chair up and turned on his computers to observe Zim. This was the first time he was using those cameras to spy on the alien in his habitat, but this time he didn't know what he was looking for… he just wanted to find something.

"_Maybe Gaz is right. Am I starting to have feelings for Zim? I won't deny that there's a certain type of attraction to him, but am I attracted to him? I know that he's my obsession, but I never would've guessed that I might have a crush on him. Naw, it's probably just Gaz fucking with my head again. But still… It still wouldn't hurt to check up on the guy. I just hope he's alright."_

When he activated the cameras, Gir and Minimoose ran to great their master.

"Hi Master!" Gir greeted. "Master? What happened to you? You're damaged!" The robot asked.

"I got beat up by a lowly human trying to steal the money I don't have. But, I took care of him so it's fine." Zim informed as me crawled to the couch and laid down on it.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Don't worry Master, I'll fix you!" Gir smiled before walking off.

Dib's eyes widened as he stared at the alien. From where he was sitting, Dib could tell that Zim really took a beating. He didn't know why, but anger started to fill his body at the sight of Zim's injuries. Soon Gir returned with the first-aid kit and handed it to Zim. The green alien nodded in appreciation before moving to bandage and heal his wounds.

"Oh guess what! The rest of our stuff is here! I put it in the lab!" Gir yelled in excitement.

"Thanks Gir." Zim sighed, looking more depressed.

"Stuff? What stuff? Is it for your next big scheme, Zim?" Dib glared at the screen.

Zim continued to bandage himself in silence until Gir spoke up. "Master? When can we go home?" Gir asked.

"Gir. We've been over this… We're never going back home… Our mission is over… This is our new home now… We've been banished here… forever. I told you this already." Zim sighed as he continued.

"Banished? So that means that Zim's leaders are forcing him to stay on Earth permanently? Why?" Dib asked himself.

"Ohhhh yeah… Why did we get banished her again?" Gir questioned his master.

"It's because I'm a failure, Gir. I'm defective. I was never a true invader. Our whole mission was a lie from the start. I'm worthless. Even my pak is defective. Irkens aren't supposed to be defective. We're supposed to be perfect beings. But, I'm the only exception. I'm a failure and a fraud and now you and Minimoose have to pay the price for my defectiveness… I'm sorry Gir, Minimoose." Zim sighed with his eyes half lid and his bangs covering his face.

"Can't we go back to our planet and tell them you not a failure?"

"No Gir. If we come within Irk's atmosphere, then my ship will explode immediately. They don't even want was near them." Zim sighed again.

"Well they wrong! I no think you failure! I love you!" Gir smiled in happiness.

"Thank you Gir. I love you and Minimoose too." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Heyyyyy. What we gonna do about Big Head Boy?"

"Dib-human?" At this Zim lifted himself on his hands with wide eyes before looking down and moving to lie back on the couch. "I'll just keep lying and say that I'm still trying to take over the Earth. He doesn't need to know the truth. If he knew that I was a failure and can't take over the world, then he'll leave me alone and I don't want that. He's the only human that is truly alone, like Zim. I don't want him to leave me alone. That earth monkey was the only reason, besides the Tallest, I continued with my plans. It felt good having him chase me. I don't want that to stop. Which reminds me… I have to come up with another fake plan for him… Remind me to do that later, Gir." Zim ordered.

Dib stared at the screen with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only did he find out that Zim's mission was a fake and that he wasn't a real invader, but also that he was the real reason why Zim kept trying o take over the world. This led Dib to see that Zim wanted the same thing that he wanted… for them to be friends.

The sound of someone crying interrupted his thought process. He looked on the screen and saw that Zim was curled into a ball and crying. His contacts were still in his eye as he continued to cry. Dib felt so bad for him, and so did Gir. He went to hug his master before shouting about making waffles in the kitchen. The robot let the room with Minimoose behind him. Zim was left on the couch to finish crying.

Every sniffle and every tear that he saw pulled at Dib's heat strings. He couldn't help himself. Dib laid down on his keyboard and watched in silence and sadness at the scene before him. After a few minutes of watching Zim, Dib noticed that the crying stopped because the alien cried himself to sleep.

Gir and Minimoose came in with a new pak. They unplugged his old on before replacing it with the new one and covering him with a blanket. Minimoose wiggled his way under the blanket and snuggled next to Zim while Gir passed out on the floor underneath him. Dib paused the scene there and just stared.

Zim looked so peaceful while sleeping. A longing pain hit Dib in his chest at how the three acted around each other. They looked like a happy family. They looked like they really loved each other, unlike his family. But, Dib's eyes were focused on Zim's face. The alien looked so beautiful and calm. He knew that there were things that were bothering him, but for Zim to have such a peaceful expression while sleeping was a glimpse of his natural beauty. A beauty Dib wished he could capture or wake up to everyday. While staring at that picture, Dib barely missed his hard his heart was beating. His head rested on his arms as he continued to stare at the picture and after about fifteen minutes… Dib fell asleep at his computer.

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time on 'My Invader'…**

Dib confronts Zim and asks him to be his friend, but will Zim be able to do it?


	4. Admitting the Truth

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Nothing Special. Short chapter.

**Chapter 3: Admitting the Truth**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A little alarm in Zim's pak caused him to wake up. He yawned and stretched until the bones in his body popped. With tired magenta eyes, the former Irken looked around and noticed that he must've fallen asleep on the couch last night. It was a little cool in his house, so Zim wrapped the covers around his shoulders and tried to lie back down.

"_Five more minutes. I just want to sleep for five more minutes."_

Little did he know that his wish was not going to come true.

"Good morning, Master! Did you sleep well with Mini-Moose and me?!" The silver robot asked with a plate of pancakes in his hand and Mini-Moose floating behind him.

Zim gave his two roommates a confused look before everything began to click. After he had cried himself to sleep, Gir and Mini-Moose must've gave him the cover and kept him company all night. Having realizing this, a small smile graced the alien's green lips.

"Yes I did. Thank you Gir and Mini-Moose."

Feeling happy by what their master said, Mini-Moose did a few back flips before landing on Zim's head while Gir danced happily. Once he was done dancing, Gir placed the plate of waffles on the ground.

"I made waffles! Eat them!" Gir smiled.

Zim nodded, the smile still stained on his face, before picking up the plate and eating the breakfast food. He chewed a few times and swallowed the first one happily. "These are actually pretty good."

"Yayaya! And here's some more!" Gir yelled before dumping five more on top of the three Zim had left. "I'll go make some more!"

"No thank you, Gir. This will be plenty for now." Zim said.

"Then I'm gonna make biscuits!" The robot cheered as he and Mini-Moose raced off to the kitchen.

The former invader only shook his head before returning to his breakfast. He may not show it often, but Zim actually likes it when Gir makes him waffles. It is really the only kind of food that he's been able to eat without it having any side effects on him. But, now that he's stuck on this filthy planet he is forced to call home, Zim will have to create a serum that will allow him to eat different Earth foods. He realizes that waffles were really all he's eaten over the past five years, but now that he's been banished here he might as well create something that will give him a little bit of variety.

After finishing his last waffle, Zim sighed as he stood up. The next thing he is forced to do is get ready to attend skool, the worst part of hiss day. What made it worse was the fact that the Dib-human was going to be there, waiting on him and his next plan to rule the Earth. The only problem… Zim doesn't have a plan to rule the Earth. He doesn't have any plan. But, for the sake of whatever relationship the two of them possesses, Zim would have to find something to come up with for his enemy.

Having completed his morning routine of showering in glue, cleaning his zipper like teeth, and reinstalling a new, fully charged pak for the day, Zim was on his way to skool with a sad look on his face. He wasn't ready to face Dib today.

…

…

…

As he walked into skool, the same kids that made fun of him on a daily bases, began their relentless taunts. Zim, too depressed to care, only ignored them on his way to class. The day went by pretty slow. The green alien had his head down and kind of drowned out the teacher in favor of staring casually at his target. Dib was busy scribbling down notes for their next test, but Zim was there to catch the quick glances that Dib would throw his way. He had been staring at Dib for so long that he barely missed the bell that dismissed them to lunch. Still somewhat full from the breakfast that Gir made for him, Zim by passed the cafeteria and headed for the roof. He was completely unaware of the black haired human watching his every movement.

On the roof, Zim was able to lay down and decided to take a little nap. He was still somewhat tired from last night and had a headache to boot. He just wanted to get a little rest so that when he goes home, he can sleep the rest of the day away when he got home.

"Zim." A silky voice caught his attention.

The former Irken rolled slightly over and caught the gaze of Dib Membrane. It wasn't strange to have encountered the human, but what did catch Zim off guard was the sad look the Paranormal Investigator had in his eyes. It was almost as if he pitied the fallen invader.

"Go away, Dib-stink. I don't have time or the energy to deal with you right now." Zim said while waving his hand dismissively.

Signing at how difficult this was going to be, Dib began to rub his temples. "Then how about you just listen you me instead." When Zim didn't reply, Dib continued. "I know… everything Zim."

This caused said alien to shoot up in panic and worry. "What nonsense do you speak of?"

"I spied on you last night using one of my hidden cameras. I was trying to see what plans you were planning, but I was surprised to have heard that you were banished here and that you cannot return to your home planet. I'm sorry…"

The green alien's eyes widen more before they were lowered and covered by his bangs. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Zim is too good of an invader to be banished. In fact, the Tallest are most pleased with the plan I have in store for this miserable planet." He lied.

"Cut the crap, Zim. It's over. Now that I know the truth~"

"It's not over!" Zim yelled before using his pak's legs to get him off the roof.

"Damnit." Dib cursed before turning to run off the roof, through the skool's hallways, and out the front doors.

He only wanted to talk to the alien, not scare him away. But, now that it happened that way… the chase was on.

…

…

…

Dib chased Zim throughout the streets, allies, and the entire neighborhood. Zim was amazed that this human was able to keep up with his pak's legs the whole way to his house. Five years after chasing Zim around had really put Dib in shape. The raven haired human chased Zim until they reached his house. When Zim was able to finally open the door, Dib tackled Zim to the floor. Dib watched as the alien struggled hard to get away from him, but the human wasn't moving. After five minutes of struggling, Zim stared into the eyes of his enemy.

"Admit it, Zim! Admit that everything I heard you saw last night was the truth!" Dib yelled.

"It's true alright?! It's all true! The Tallest said that I was defective and banished me here because I couldn't take over your planet! Now I'm forced to stay here and live amongst another species that thinks I'm defective as well! The only reason I even continued these stupid plans was because it felt good having someone that actually paid attention to me and I didn't want to lose that! But, now I've lost everything and now I'm back to being alone! There, I said it! Are you happy now?!" Zim screamed before going back to struggling.

Zim kicked and screamed for a while before finally settling down again and crying. The human felt so bad for the alien underneath him. Zim looked so helpless and alone, so he did the only thing he could do. Dib moved so that he could lift Zim up and held him close while rubbing small circles into the alien's back and whispered soothing words. Once Zim managed to calm down, Dib pulled away slightly. The alien lowered his head but was stopped when Dib grabbed his chin and started to remove the large contacts. Once the itchy things were removed, Zim closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want his arch enemy seeing his dignity destroyed completely.

"Zim… look at me." Dib commanded in a soft whisper. Zim was hesitant, causing him to carefully and slowly open his eyes. When magenta and hazel stared at each other, neither of them felt the urge to move. Subconsciously, Dib tightened his hold around Zim and pulled him closer until his chin nested between Zim's lowered antennas. "I know that we've had our differences and I know that we've only been at each other's throats for the past five years, but I was wondering… Do you think that we could start over…?"

Zim's eyes widen at the sudden request. Different images and thoughts started running through his head. He didn't say it just yet, but the only thing he really wanted to know at the moment was why.

With little effort, Zim pulled away slightly and gave Dib a confused stare. "Why would you ask this of Zim?"

"Because, just like you, I am alone too. I don't have any friends and my only hobby involved chasing you. It was like a nonstop game of cat and mouse. All I ever wanted was for us to be friends, but I never had the courage to say anything until now. So please Zim… can we put this game behind us and just be regular friends?"

Zim searched Dib's eyes for hints of lies, but when he didn't find any, he turned his head to side and covered his eyes with his bangs. "Zim will think it over."

Dib nodded in appreciation before moving to help the both of them stand up. They stared at each other for while until the moment got a little awkward. "I had better be going." They moved towards the door in silence. When he passed through the threshold, Dib turned back to look at Zim. "Tomorrow, I'll come by and pick you up so that we can walk to skool… Is that ok?"

Zim thought it over a little before nodding. "That will be fine." He said as he closed the door quietly.

The green alien peeked out the window and watched Dib until he was completely out of sight. Once that happened, Zim slid to the floor and blew out a long sigh of confusion. Within several days, Zim was banished to this miserable planet, sent into depression, and will have to begin a friendship with his former ache enemy. His head was throbbing as he held it with a clawed hand. He was exhausted and confused all in one, so he crawled onto and decided to lay down. The blanket from last night was still there, so he wrapped it around himself before drifting off to sleep. The last thing on his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness was the simple fact that he had no idea how friends were even supposed to act or even what being a true friend was all about. Not really caring at the moment, Zim just shrugged his shoulders and rolled over.

"_This is a problem that will be solved another day."_

…

**To Be Continued….**

**Next Time on **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

Zim and Dib try out their new friendship, but will Zim be able to handle it?


	5. Adjusting and Learning

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Attempt to gaining Zim's trust.

**Author's Announcements: **I'm sorry for whoever reviewed this story and did not get mention. But whoever reviews this chapter I will make sure that you are mentioned in the next chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who is still with me even though I have not been updating like I want to. Thanks everyone for understanding and staying with me. I can't promise that I will be able to update like I am able to do this week all the time, but I can promise that I will update when I can and that each chapter will make up for it.

**Author Shout Out:**

_**Guest: **_Thank you for reviewing. I hope next time you leave some sort of a name so that I can thank you properly.

**Last Time on **_**'My Invader':**_

"_Zim… look at me." Dib commanded in a soft whisper. Zim was hesitant, causing him to carefully and slowly open his eyes. When magenta and hazel stared at each other, neither of them felt the urge to move. Subconsciously, Dib tightened his hold around Zim and pulled him closer until his chin nested between Zim's lowered antennas. "I know that we've had our differences and I know that we've only been at each other's throats for the past five years, but I was wondering… Do you think that we could start over…?"_

_Zim's eyes widen at the sudden request. Different images and thoughts started running through his head. He didn't say it just yet, but the only thing he really wanted to know at the moment was why._

_With little effort, Zim pulled away slightly and gave Dib a confused stare. "Why would you ask this of Zim?"_

"_Because, just like you, I am alone too. I don't have any friends and my only hobby involved chasing you. It was like a nonstop game of cat and mouse. All I ever wanted was for us to be friends, but I never had the courage to say anything until now. So please Zim… can we put this game behind us and just be regular friends?"_

_Zim searched Dib's eyes for hints of lies, but when he didn't find any, he turned his head to side and covered his eyes with his bangs. "Zim will think it over."_

_Dib nodded in appreciation before moving to help the both of them stand up. They stared at each other for while until the moment got a little awkward. "I had better be going." They moved towards the door in silence. When he passed through the threshold, Dib turned back to look at Zim. "Tomorrow, I'll come by and pick you up so that we can walk to skool… Is that ok?"_

_Zim thought it over a little before nodding. "That will be fine." He said as he closed the door quietly._

_The green alien peeked out the window and watched Dib until he was completely out of sight. Once that happened, Zim slid to the floor and blew out a long sigh of confusion. Within several days, Zim was banished to this miserable planet, sent into depression, and will have to begin a friendship with his former ache enemy. His head was throbbing as he held it with a clawed hand. He was exhausted and confused all in one, so he crawled onto and decided to lay down. The blanket from last night was still there, so he wrapped it around himself before drifting off to sleep. The last thing on his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness was the simple fact that he had no idea how friends were even supposed to act or even what being a true friend was all about. Not really caring at the moment, Zim just shrugged his shoulders and rolled over._

"_This is a problem that will be solved another day."_

…

**Chapter 4: Adjusting and Learning**

**Dib's P.O.V.**

When I woke up today, the only goal I had was to try my hardest to gain Zim's trust. A task most people would find damn near impossible in my position and I don't really blame them. It still amazes me that he even agreed to try being friends. I would've thought that he would've thrown me out of his house and told me to never come back. I think it had a lot to do with the loneliness that radiated off of him. I mean this _**was**_ the first time, in the five years I knew the alien, I saw him cry. I think… I was the only one to ever seen him cry for that matter. It was the strangest sight I've ever seen. It let me know that he experiences human emotions. I mean, I knew that he had emotions, but I only thought that he experienced anger, arrogance, and happiness. I never knew that he could go into depression, but yesterday proved me wrong. So I intend to prove the statistic of us never becoming friends wrong.

So, with my head held high, I took even steps towards his front door before ringing his doorbell.

**DING DONG**

A few seconds after I rang the doorbell, Gir, Zim's robot in his green dog costume, opened the door. "Is Zim home?" I asked.

"MASTER! Big headed boy is here!" Gir yelled before walking away.

Without saying anything, I walked in and closed the door behind me before moving to sit on the couch. I waited a few moments before hearing things move within Zim's walls. I looked up and realized that it was Zim descending from the second floor of his house. The alien looked attractive with his human façade on. He could do without his contacts, but I do like how he created hair for himself to hide his antennas in. Plus, it's a nice look for him anyway.

"I see that you came." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Why wouldn't I? I said that I would walk with you to school, right?" I replied.

"Indeed." He nodded before moving to sit on the other end of the couch. " So Dib-human, tell me what is it that you want from Zim." He questioned with his arms crossed and an uncertain look on his face.

"I want to be your friend. That's it." I answered.

"Yes, but tell me… What exactly do you expect me from me during this 'friendship'?"

The question he asked me was a little confusing. I don't know if it was the way he worded it or if he even knows what he's talking about. So I just sat there and thought about his words. After a few minutes… I think I finally found an answer. "Zim… do you not know what friends are?"

This surprised him. His blue eyes widen a little at my question before he looked down, arms still folded.

"No. I only know from the little information my computer knows and from the time I spent with Keith." He replied.

"Ok, that 'friendship' you had with Keith was not real. He was a little deranged and he also stalked you."

"Just like you?" He smirked at his comment.

"Not exactly like me, but close enough." I shrugged.

"Ok, well since I know nothing on this matter. I leave it up to you to train me on the subject." He commanded as he stood up and moved to stand in front of me.

"You want me to train you to be friends? So does that mean that you trust me?" I asked as I stood up with my book bag in my hand.

"No. This just means that I view you as an informant. Nothing more." He said before going to his front door.

"I guess that's a little bit of a start." I sighed.

"Come on. We'll be late to skool if we don't hurry.

…

…

…

On our way to skool, I explained to Zim the definition of friendship… It wasn't going like I thought it would.

"So a friend is someone that would do whatever you ask them to do? So a friend is a slave?"

"No Zim. You can't have your friends as slaves. A friend is just someone who would go to any lengths to help you out in any situation." I re-explained.

"But why can't you have your friends as slaves. That seems easier, no?" The alien asked in confusion.

"Because that is the wrong way to treat someone, period. You're supposed to treat your friends as if you would treat yourself." I answered.

"_Hopefully this would be the explanation that will help him understand."_ I thought as I walked side by side with him.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. He hadn't said a word since my explanation. It almost frightened me. "Zim?"

"You say that I should treat my friend, which is the person you're trying to be, as if I you were me. So you want me to treat you as if you were as great as me?"

"If that helps you understand friendship, then sure." I shrugged.

Zim went quiet again before moving to walk up the stairs. I was about to call for him, but stopped when he began to speak. "I'm sorry, Dib-human. But, I can't treat you that way. I don't trust you and I don't think I can."

"It's because you don't know how to. But I can~"

"No." He interrupted. "I can't trust you not because I don't know how, but because I am very suspicious of you. And it is that suspicion that won't allow me to trust you. I'm sorry Dib-human, but this is as far as our 'friendship' can go." And with that he walked into skool with his head down.

What he said shocked me. But, I can admit that I wasn't too shocked. I saw it coming, somewhat. I knew that there was no way Zim would trust me right away, nor would he try at first. I just wish that Zim would lighten up instead of being a so hard on me. Then again… who can blame the alien. But, despite all of that, the situation only made me even more determined.

…

…

…

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly. I moved to sat beside Zim in all of the classes we had together, but we didn't talk. At lunch, the raven moved to sit with the alien. Zim automatically went on the defensive. Dib calmed him down by saying that he was only there to eat lunch with Zim. That worked, a little bit. They ate in silence, despite Dib's attempt to strike up a conversation. They only ate in a somewhat comfortable silence. Or at least it was somewhat comfortable to me.

I had to force myself to get used to it. This… was how the next few weeks/ months were going to be like. I could already see that. I didn't want to scare Zim away. I knew how scary it is when your arch enemy is within your area forcibly. It must be very hard for Zim to deal with. Within the past several days, Zim had to go through dramatic changes and it frightened him. I probably posed the biggest threat. Deep down, I think Zim knew that I wasn't going to harm him. But, burying that, was the fear of me turning on him like his Tallest. I feel some of his pain. The Irken came to this planet on a fake mission alone and is now forced to remain on said planet alone. It truly is a horrible fate no one, not even an alien formally bent on destroying someone else's home planet, deserves.

Things between us returned to silence. He didn't talk to me and I was too busy thinking of ways of trying to get him to trust me anyway. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go home for the day. I wanted to look out the window, it usually helps me think better, but our teacher loves to keep the blinds closed.

**BELL RINGS**

"Well that's it for today. Have a great weekend and don't forget about Monday's test." Our government teacher called as most of the class ran out of the room.

I gathered all of my things into my backpack before standing next to Zim's desk. 'You ready to go?"

"I've been ready to go since I got here." He signed as he stood up, put his notebook into his pak and walked out the class room.

I followed behind him at a safe distance. I thought that this was how the whole walk home would be like… until we saw that it was pouring rain.

"Damn this miserable planet and its rain." He hissed.

"What's the matter? You didn't bath in your paste today?" I asked.

He turned his head to look at the floor and away from me. "I was about to… and then you showed up." He mumbled, almost as if he was embarrassed. Seeing how this was a blow to his fragile ego, I shrugged off my trench coat and held it out for him. "What are you doing?"

"You're vulnerable to the rain. An umbrella won't be enough to protect you. Use this to cover yourself and I'll hold the umbrella over us." I replied while removing my rain shield from my backpack.

He hesitantly accepted my coat. "You would allow yourself to get wet so that I wouldn't?"

"That's what a friend does. Besides, I know how bad the rain burns you. I don't want to see you hurt if I can prevent it." I answered with a light smile.

I guess what I just said affected him, hence the darken color on his cheeks as he wrapped himself in my coat. I moved so that both of us were under the umbrella before we started walking away from skool.

"Dib-human?"

"Hm?" I asked turning to look at him.

He looked at me before quickly looking away. "Thanks."

…

…

…

The walk to his house was silent as any other time we spent together, but this time it was because Zim was lost in thought the whole time. It was kind of cute watching all the faces he makes when he thinks, but it also makes me curious as to what he's thinking about.

About halfway to his house, the rain started to pour a little harder and the wind started to blow a little bit. I could see Zim was shivering from the cold and from the pain of the rain hitting his face. Not being able to stand it any longer, I pulled Zim closer and hurried us to his house. Once inside, I closed and locked the door.

"Are you ok? Did the rain burn you badly?" I asked, standing fully in front of him.

"No. I'm fine, but you're soaking wet." He commented.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." I relied.

"You don't need to worry about me. You need to worry about you." He sighed before looking out his window. "The rain doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon. You are welcomed to stay here until it does. While you are here… I will dry your coat so that it will not be wet when you put it on." He said while moving towards his base under the house.

"Um… Thanks?" I shrugged before moving to sit on the couch.

Gir came in and turned the tv to the Angry Monkey Show. I only just sat on the couch without saying a word. Soon Zim came back up and joined me on the couch. We sat, bored expressions on our faces, and not really paying attention to the Angry Monkey Show. I looked over and could clearly see that he was back to thinking deeply.

" You've been like this the whole way home. What are you thinking so deeply about?" I asked.

He looked over at me and back to the floor. He didn't speak for several seconds. "I've been thinking about what you said. About this whole friendship thing and what a friend is and what friends do for each other. I've also been thinking about my banishment and what my life will consist of after this point and realized something."

What he said really intrigued me. I moved to sit in a position where he knew that he had my full attention. "And what exactly was your realization?"

"You have shown me that a friend is willing to sacrifice their health to protect their friends. And even though I do not trust you… I am willing to try this… 'friendship' thing with you." He said in a calm and yet nervous voice.

It was weird seeing the alien be so vulnerable and submitting. We were definitely making some progress. "I'm happy to hear that." I smiled.

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time on **_**"My Invader'**_**…**

Zim and Dib get closer.


	6. My Very Best Friend

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Slight ZaDr, Short Chapter

**Lat Time on **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

The walk to his house was silent as any other time we spent together, but this time it was because Zim was lost in thought the whole time. It was kind of cute watching all the faces he makes when he thinks, but it also makes me curious as to what he's thinking about.

About halfway to his house, the rain started to pour a little harder and the wind started to blow a little bit. I could see Zim was shivering from the cold and from the pain of the rain hitting his face. Not being able to stand it any longer, I pulled Zim closer and hurried us to his house. Once inside, I closed and locked the door.

"Are you ok? Did the rain burn you badly?" I asked, standing fully in front of him.

"No. I'm fine, but you're soaking wet." He commented.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." I relied.

"You don't need to worry about me. You need to worry about you." He sighed before looking out his window. "The rain doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon. You are welcomed to stay here until it does. While you are here… I will dry your coat so that it will not be wet when you put it on." He said while moving towards his base under the house.

"Um… Thanks?" I shrugged before moving to sit on the couch.

Gir came in and turned the tv to the Angry Monkey Show. I only just sat on the couch without saying a word. Soon Zim came back up and joined me on the couch. We sat, bored expressions on our faces, and not really paying attention to the Angry Monkey Show. I looked over and could clearly see that he was back to thinking deeply.

" You've been like this the whole way home. What are you thinking so deeply about?" I asked.

He looked over at me and back to the floor. He didn't speak for several seconds. "I've been thinking about what you said. About this whole friendship thing and what a friend is and what friends do for each other. I've also been thinking about my banishment and what my life will consist of after this point and realized something."

What he said really intrigued me. I moved to sit in a position where he knew that he had my full attention. "And what exactly was your realization?"

"You have shown me that a friend is willing to sacrifice their health to protect their friends. And even though I do not trust you… I am willing to try this… 'friendship' thing with you." He said in a calm and yet nervous voice.

It was weird seeing the alien be so vulnerable and submitting. We were definitely making some progress. "I'm happy to hear that." I smiled.

**On To Next Chapter of **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

**Chapter 5: My **_**Very **_**Best Friend**

**Dib's P.O.V.**

**(3 Months Later)**

"Hand me that tube of red goo over there." Zim commanded while holding a tube of blue mixture.

I put the newest issue of _'Mysterious Mysteries'_ down to give him what he asked for before going back t my reading. Right now, we were down in his lab working on a new batch of mixture to keep his hair growing. My eyes lifted from the magazine I was reading and began paying more attention to the green alien in front of me than what was in my hand. Over the past three months, Zim and I have been getting closer than I thought we would. In fact, I actually started considering this as my second home. I tend to spend more time here than I do at my own home. I've also considered the people who live here my second family. Gir and Minimoose are like the annoying siblings or hyperactive children you don't want. I'm still working that one out. Zim on the other hand… Zim's another story.

Over the past three years, the former Irken and I have been spending almost every second of everyday together. We eat lunch together, do homework together, he helps me with uncovering mysteries around the city, and I help him update his equipment around the lab. You could say that we're partners, but I like to say that were like best friends. Although, lately… I've been picturing Zim as more of a best friend.

The way his green skin looks so clear and perfect is beyond interesting. I've often found myself wanting to touch it. _"I wonder if it's as soft as is looks?"_ His black antennas match perfectly with his shoulder length hair. There were a few times where they would stick up or move, but people only chalked it up to him having a cowlick. His claw like hands makes me curious if they're as sharp as they look. I don't know what it is about him, but for some reason… I have the need to be close to him. There are times were I would walk purposely closer to him in an attempt to try and touch him. I don't know what it is about the little alien, but I have this urge to be near or at least touch him. I have never felt this way before. It's not too strange, but definitely not normal.

"Success!" Zim yelled as he held up the tube of the new mixture he created.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head free from the daze I was in.

"I have successfully created a new batch of my hair growth serum!"

"Are you sure it's the real thing?" I asked as I placed the magazine down.

"Because I am Zim and everything Zim does is right!" He shouted as he removed his goggles and leaned his head back to drink the concoction.

But right when the liquid was about to enter his mouth, Gir and Minimoose came flying/ running by and accidently and knocked the serum out of Zim's hand. We watched as the serum fell to the ground and burned a whole right next to my foot.

"Everything you do is right, huh?" I teased the seething alien, causing him to glare at me.

"**GIR! MINIMOOSE! CLEAN THIS MESS UP AT ONCE!"** Zim commanded.

"Yes Lord Incorrect!" Gir and Minimoose saluted with red eyes before they returned to normal and ran off to do Zim's command.

"I don't understand. I followed the instructions perfectly. How could I have screwed up my own recipe? Where did I go wrong?" Zim questioned as he tried to pull out his hair.

I sighed as I walked up to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Zim. You probably over read or missed a step on accident. No one's perfect and that's alright. Here, I'll help you and we can try again. Ok?" Zim looked up at me with calm and yet surprised eyes before nodding his head. "Alright, let's get to work." I said while removing my jacket. "What's the first step?"

I looked back and saw that Zim was staring at me weirdly, but when I called his name again, his ruby eyes snapped out of their trance and he made his way over to stand by me. He nervously reached down to grab the instructions and began to read them.

"_What's wrong with Zim?"_

I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, but he jumped in surprise. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MIX THE GREEN LEAF EXTRACT AND THE BLUE WATER!" He shouted suddenly. I looked at him with worry, but Zim only cleared his throat and repeated himself in a normal voice. I looked at him for a few more moments before moving to pick up the test tube with the water in it. "What is it, Dib-friend?"

I felt my heart jump slightly at his nickname for me, but pushed the feeling down and shook my head. "It's nothing."

"If you say so. Here, pour the water into my test tube of green left extract." He said.

I nodded and did as he was told. We followed all of the instructions carefully. But, when the last step came, I accidently picked up the wrong test tube.

"No. You don't need that one. Here, give it here." He commanded.

"No. I got it. I can put it back." I argued.

"Give it here~" He didn't get to finish his sentence because right as he reached for my test tube, I pulled it away and caused us to both fall onto the ground.

Both tubes flew out of our hands and onto the floor while Zim landed on top of me. After grunting at hitting the floor, I moved my arms so that I was propped on my elbows and looked up, my first mistake. When I looked up, Zim and my faces were really close. Stared deep into ruby eyes before looking down and noticing that his thighs and hands were on both sides of my body and that there was a deep blush lighting up his cheeks. I could feel my cheeks heating up to probably match his blush. We were too busy looking at each other that we barely missed the sound of bubbling behind us. But, when the sound of bubbling became too great to ignore, we looked behind us and noticed that the two mixtures had merged and began to bubble before it exploded. I moved to cover Zim, but when I didn't feel anything hit my back, I moved slightly and we both looked up in amazement at the pink cloud the two mixtures created.

It was only a mushroom cloud, but it covered the area around us and gave me a tingling sensation. Soon, both of us turned to look at each other again. Neither of us moved from our previous position and I don't think either of us wanted to. The shade of pink made Zim's skin glow brighter and look more irresistible. With a hard swallow, I reached my hand up nervously and placed it on his cheek. To my surprise, Zim actually leaned into my touch, causing me to watch in amazement as his antennas drop and blend into his hair. Trying my luck even more, I slowly leaned up until my breath ghosted over his green lips. I looked at him one final time before going that extra mile and connecting my lips with his. The kiss was timid and gentle. I watched as Zim's eyes slowly close as he pushed against me and use his hands to grab the front of my shirt. I continued to follow my instincts and brought my arms up to wrap around his narrow waist. We stayed like this for a while until I pulled away. He did the same and, with dazed eyes, stared at me.

I don't know if the cloud disappeared or not, but I didn't care to notice. I felt so trapped in the moment right now, that I swear I was in a dream. This felt like heaven. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and his trembling hands still gripping my shirt. I was about to lean in for another kiss, but my phone rang. With a light growl, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Yeah? What is it?" I angrily said.

"_Dad says get your ass home. It's family night and we're going out to Mac Meaties for dinner."_ I heard Gaz say in an uncaring tone.

"Alright. I'll be home in five minutes." I sighed before hanging up the phone. "Sorry Zim, but I have to go home. It's family night." I apologized with another sigh.

"Oh. Ok." He said in a disappointed tone before moving to get off of me. Once he was off, I slowly stood up, dusting myself off, and moved to put on my trench coat. I was about to leave, but Zim's soft voice stopped me. "Wait." I turned around to look at him and noticed that he was squirming slightly and nervously. "I'll walk you to the door."

I nodded softly before following him to the door. I opened it and moved to stand on the step in front of Zim's door, turning around to say goodbye to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He answered with a light blush still dusting his cheeks.

I walked away from his door and headed straight towards my house, noticing that he didn't close his door until I was a good distance away from his home. I reached my house and grabbed the handle with a sigh, but refusing to open it. My mind and heart wouldn't stop racing. I could get that kiss between us out of my head. I was just relieved that Zim still wanted to see me tomorrow, but that might be a little awkward between us. I don't want things to be awkward between us. I just hope everything works out for the better, not worse.

"_I guess we'll have to wait and see tomorrow."_

With my last heavy sigh, I opened the door and was greeted by my father. "Good evening, son. Are you ready for family night?"

"Yeah… Yeah I am, dad."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time on **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

Zim and Dib go on their first adventure and both try to figure out their feelings for each other.


	7. Poll Info

Poll Info:

Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll. It really makes me feel loved, appreciated, and that people are actually reading my work and that I'm not wasting my time here. You guys really are the best. The winner for my 2012 poll was NaruSasu (Naru-seme, Sasuke-uke). I will be posting the one-shot I have for the couple sometime soon.

The Top 10 from My Poll:

1) NaruSasu (68-16%)

2) SasuNaru (46-11%)

3) NejiGaara (25-6%)

4) KyuuItac (23-5%)

5) ItacKyuu (21-5%)

6) KakaIru (20-4%)

7) ShikaKiba (15-3%)

8) SessInu (15-3%)

9) ShikaTemari (15-3%)

10) KibaHin (11-2%)

Thanks again for voting, but now it's time for another poll. This one, however is totally up to you, my fans. On this poll you are allowed to choose up to 5 couples from the list of 10. Whichever couple wins, I will ask my fans what they would like for me to do with the couple. I will anything from a one-shot, song fic, lengthy story, or anything my fans want to see. When a winner is chosen, I will put another poll up to see what everyone wants for this couple. After that... I will be asking everyone for ideas. More details will come about when it is time for the second poll and anything after that. This poll will be closing on March 13th, 2013. So, the only thing I have left to say is good luck to all the couples, happy voting, and please continue to read and review my stories. I love you guys ^^3!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the confusion to you guys. I was wondering why the past few days I was receiving people's lists of their choices. You guys were supposed to vote on the poll on my profile. I just edited so that it displays on my profile, so it should be up there by time you read this. I'm so sorry about the confusion again. But, if you go on my profile and the poll is not there, please send me a PM and I will go in and correct the problem. Once again, please forgive me for being an idiot and not checking on that. Happy voting once again.

**Few Words from Author to Reviewer:**

Also, I would like to express something to the _**GUEST **_that reviewed my **Bleach** story _**'Three Little Words'**_. I know that that story was not the best and full of mistakes, but that was when I was still getting the hang of writing. But to say that I am too young to be writing stories is an insult and you should not have taken it that far. FYI, I am 18 years old now, but when I wrote it I was 15. I read it after posting it and realized that it wasn't the best and needs some work, but I have not gotten around to doing so. I've been busy improving my writing skills and gaining more experience. And to say that I cannot write is also another harsh blow. I know that you were just being honest, and I respect that, but you could have at least looked at some of my most recent work instead of criticizing something I wrote on a whim and that is three years old. Next time, please take care in what you say and what you know, because you could start a war. I, on the other hand, do not care that you thought my story sucked, but I did take what you said into consideration and will hopefully find time to edit my past stories. Otherwise, please take the advice I give you seriously and please try a more gentle approach when reviewing people's work. There are some young writers on here, then just need a little help expanding their wings. I do not always like the way people write or think that some of their work is a little juvenile, but at least I don't tell them that they shouldn't be writing. People actually kill themselves because of comments like that.


	8. Confusion

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Nothing special. First piece of action.

**Author's Shout Outs:**

_**Turtlex and Didget**_. Thanks you two for reviewing and thanks to the other people who read this story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Last Time on **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, but he jumped in surprise. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MIX THE GREEN LEAF EXTRACT AND THE BLUE WATER!" He shouted suddenly. I looked at him with worry, but Zim only cleared his throat and repeated himself in a normal voice. I looked at him for a few more moments before moving to pick up the test tube with the water in it. "What is it, Dib-friend?"

I felt my heart jump slightly at his nickname for me, but pushed the feeling down and shook my head. "It's nothing."

"If you say so. Here, pour the water into my test tube of green left extract." He said.

I nodded and did as he was told. We followed all of the instructions carefully. But, when the last step came, I accidently picked up the wrong test tube.

"No. You don't need that one. Here, give it here." He commanded.

"No. I got it. I can put it back." I argued.

"Give it here~" He didn't get to finish his sentence because right as he reached for my test tube, I pulled it away and caused us to both fall onto the ground.

Both tubes flew out of our hands and onto the floor while Zim landed on top of me. After grunting at hitting the floor, I moved my arms so that I was propped on my elbows and looked up, my first mistake. When I looked up, Zim and my faces were really close. Stared deep into ruby eyes before looking down and noticing that his thighs and hands were on both sides of my body and that there was a deep blush lighting up his cheeks. I could feel my cheeks heating up to probably match his blush. We were too busy looking at each other that we barely missed the sound of bubbling behind us. But, when the sound of bubbling became too great to ignore, we looked behind us and noticed that the two mixtures had merged and began to bubble before it exploded. I moved to cover Zim, but when I didn't feel anything hit my back, I moved slightly and we both looked up in amazement at the pink cloud the two mixtures created.

It was only a mushroom cloud, but it covered the area around us and gave me a tingling sensation. Soon, both of us turned to look at each other again. Neither of us moved from our previous position and I don't think either of us wanted to. The shade of pink made Zim's skin glow brighter and look more irresistible. With a hard swallow, I reached my hand up nervously and placed it on his cheek. To my surprise, Zim actually leaned into my touch, causing me to watch in amazement as his antennas drop and blend into his hair. Trying my luck even more, I slowly leaned up until my breath ghosted over his green lips. I looked at him one final time before going that extra mile and connecting my lips with his. The kiss was timid and gentle. I watched as Zim's eyes slowly close as he pushed against me and use his hands to grab the front of my shirt. I continued to follow my instincts and brought my arms up to wrap around his narrow waist. We stayed like this for a while until I pulled away. He did the same and, with dazed eyes, stared at me.

I don't know if the cloud disappeared or not, but I didn't care to notice. I felt so trapped in the moment right now, that I swear I was in a dream. This felt like heaven. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and his trembling hands still gripping my shirt. I was about to lean in for another kiss, but my phone rang. With a light growl, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Yeah? What is it?" I angrily said.

"_Dad says get your ass home. It's family night and we're going out to Mac Meaties for dinner."_ I heard Gaz say in an uncaring tone.

"Alright. I'll be home in five minutes." I sighed before hanging up the phone. "Sorry Zim, but I have to go home. It's family night." I apologized with another sigh.

"Oh. Ok." He said in a disappointed tone before moving to get off of me. Once he was off, I slowly stood up, dusting myself off, and moved to put on my trench coat. I was about to leave, but Zim's soft voice stopped me. "Wait." I turned around to look at him and noticed that he was squirming slightly and nervously. "I'll walk you to the door."

I nodded softly before following him to the door. I opened it and moved to stand on the step in front of Zim's door, turning around to say goodbye to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He answered with a light blush still dusting his cheeks.

I walked away from his door and headed straight towards my house, noticing that he didn't close his door until I was a good distance away from his home. I reached my house and grabbed the handle with a sigh, but refusing to open it. My mind and heart wouldn't stop racing. I could get that kiss between us out of my head. I was just relieved that Zim still wanted to see me tomorrow, but that might be a little awkward between us. I don't want things to be awkward between us. I just hope everything works out for the better, not worse.

"_I guess we'll have to wait and see tomorrow."_

With my last heavy sigh, I opened the door and was greeted by my father. "Good evening, son. Are you ready for family night?"

"Yeah… Yeah I am, dad."

**Now onto Chapter 6 of **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

**Zim's P.O.V.**

As soon as I closed the door when the Dib-human left, I had to grab my pounding chest in hopes of calming myself down. When that didn't work, I slowly slid to the ground and put my head in between my knees and began to rock. My heart has never raced this fast before. Sure it would jump and speed up every now and again when I either thought about Dib or when we spend time together, but now it feels like my heart wants to leap out of my chest. It started when the atmosphere around us began to change, but I began to almost have a heart attack when his lips touched mine. The fact we didn't talk made the moment a little better, but I felt scared and nervous the whole time. I felt stuck in a daze. It was like he had me under some magic spell these humans always speak of.

"_Is this what a spell is?"_

I don't know what to feel. Everything about this situation makes my stomach feel fluttery and slightly nauseous. I'm so confused. I will not deny that I am slightly attracted to the Dib-human. I've been on this miserable planet long enough to know and understand what these words mean, but I am still getting used to the feeling. I am used to being alone and having no need to understand these feelings, and now that I am experiencing them… I'm beyond confused.

While I tried to sort out my feelings and emotions, I felt my long, sharp fingers touch my lips. They felt warm and still tingled from when Dib kissed me. It was a good feeling, but something I cannot understand fully.

Deciding that understanding is the first thing I need to do, I slowly moved to stand up and walk over to the elevator. "Computer! Take me to the Research Room!"

The ground opened up to revile a floating saucer. I carefully stepped onto it and allowed it to take me below. Once I reached the Research room, I sat in a chair, folded my hands, placed them in my lap and leaned back. "Computer… I need you to do some research on certain 'feelings'." I ordered.

"What kind of feelings do you want me to research?"

I thought about it. I didn't even know which type of feelings to categorize this under. I thought long and hard about it before something popped into my head. Whenever I see other human kiss and hold hands and do all of the mushy things that they do, I hear a specific word they use. I'll start with that feeling and work from there.

"I want you to find research on the feeling known as… love."

…

…

…

"Master. Dib-human is at the door." I heard my computer say, waking me.

"Huh?" I gasped, waking up suddenly.

"The Dib-human is at the door. Shall I send the Robot Parents to open the door?"

I yawned and stretched, cracking the bones in my body, before standing up. "No, I'll go and greet him." I moved to step on the saucer. When I reached it, I turned around and folded my hands over my chest. "Computer, take me to the front door."

I floated to the main part of the house. Gir and Minimoose were in the kitchen making more of their waffles. I could smell the different ingredients they were using to make the waffles and I started to feel sick already. My heart was pounding in my chest the closer I got to the door, but after taking some deep breaths I was finally able to open the door.

"Hey." Dib smiled at me with his hands in his trench coat pockets.

"Hey." I answered back, moving aside so that he could answer. I closed the door before moving to sit next to him on the couch. Gir came up to us and offered some waffles, which Dib and I refused. We sat on the couch in a light, awkward silence before I spoke first. "So… How was family night?"

"Boring as ever. We ate, came home, Dad left to return to the lab, Gaz went to her room, and I just went to sleep. A normal night in the Membrane household." Dib sighed.

"Your father went back to his lab? Doesn't he ever sleep?" I asked seriously. It astounded me that there was a human that worked so much and seemed to never sleep. Even when I used to try to destroy Earth, I still need to sleep.

"I think he either has a room to sleep in at the lab or else he invented a pill to help him not sleep. Hn. My money's on the latter." He lightly chuckled as he placed his head on his hands. "What about you? What did you do after I left?"

"Research. I needed to do some research." I calmly said.

"Oh? Finally figured out the _**right **_recipe for your hair growing formula?" He teased.

"Not exactly. I did research on other things. I actually forgot about the formula after you left." I admitted.

Dib moved to sit up and look at me curiously. "Then what kind of research were you doing?"

This caught me off guard, but I tried not to panic. "That doesn't matter." I went to stand up to head to the elevator. "Would you like to help me with the new batch?"

"Sure." He smiled before walking over to me.

"Gir! Minimoose! Dib and I will be in the lab. Do **NOT **disturb us." I glared.

"_**Yes, sir!**_ Come on Minimoose! Let's make more waffles!" I shook my head as I watched my two housemates run back into the kitchen.

"To the Lab, Computer." I ordered.

The saucer took us underground. The whole ride there, I felt slightly nervous. There was little to no room for us to move, so we had to stay really close together. I tried my best not to look at him, but the temptation was hard. I began to breathe easier when we finally made it and there was finally space between us. We walked over to the table of chemicals and began.

"First we must~"

"Add the blue water to the green left extract, right?" Dib finished. In his hand were the two chemicals and a smile on his face.

"Right. Let's get started then." I nodded.

…

…

…

An hour later, the mixture was finished. I began to evenly distribute the formula into different drinking containers. When there were twelve containers filled, we moved to place eleven of the containers into my refrigerating unit. After all of that was done, I picked the twelfth container up and began to drink off of it. We waited a few moments for anything to happen.

"How do we know if it worked?" Dib asked.

"My hair will grow an inch after the mixture settles into my blood stream." I answered while moving to grab the mirror. I waited a few more moments and smiled in succession when my hair did grow an inch. "Yes. We did it. It worked."

"Wow. This stuff is pretty amazing." Dib said while picking up the container I just drank out of. "How many times do you have to drink this stuff to keep your hair growing?"

"Only once a month. I always make enough for a year's supply. It's better than making a new batch every month, no?" I kept smiling from our small victory.

"So now what are we going to do? Anything else that needs to be made ore fixed?"

I shrugged at Dib's question. "I haven't really looked around, so I don't know if Gir or Minimoose destroyed anything yet."

"I say give it a few more minutes. If they haven't broken anything yet, they will." Dib laughed. "So, you gonna tell me what you were researching?"

"I told you. It's nothing that needs not concern you." I said with my arms folded over my stomach.

"Fine then. But, can I at least get some type of hint? Something? Maybe I can help you with it." He offered.

I thought about it for a second. I mean, it did involve him, but I wasn't too sure if he needed to know quite yet. Deciding against it, I sighed and leaned back some more. "It's… something I have to figure out on my own." That's when Dib gave me a weird look. "Don't worry… it has nothing to do with me trying to destroy this planet. Those days are over. It's just something I've been curious about for a while. Last night just made me want to research it even more."

At the mention of last night, Dib blushed lightly and moved to scratch the back of his head. "Look Zim, about last night. I'm sorry~"

I held my hand up to stop him. "It's alright Dib. I actually used it as a way to explore human feelings even more. It's fine." I blushed in return.

"You know… If you have any questions about anything… you can ask me." He said, standing up.

"That's what I have my computer for." I said closing my eyes.

When I opened them, Dib was in front of me, making me extra nervous. "I'm serious." We stood, facing each other. He had the same look in his eyes from last night while I wore a heavier blush. I stood like this for a while, subconsciously moving closer. With my sensitive antennas, I felt Dib's urge to reach out and touch me again. I started to feel the same way. My feet began to move on their own. I was really close to him, but them he hurried up and grabbed me.

"**LOOK OUT, ZIM!"** He yelled and pulled me close to him before we sank to the ground. I was confused until I heard something explode. I gripped the front of his shirt and held on, frightened as to what was going on. After a few moments, he looked down at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. "Yeah… I'm fine." He moved to help me stand up. I looked around and saw that a small part of the lab was blown up with Gir and Minimoose thrown against the wall. **"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!"**

"We made more waffles!" Gir cheered as he and Minimoose began running around again.

"Damnit Gir! Now I have to spend time repairing everything!" I groaned with my hand over my face.

"Don't worry. With my help, we'll be able to get this lab back to normal." Dib said with his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to face him with a small smirk. "First you save me from an explosion, then you're offering to help me rebuild my lab? What are you, a superhero?" I teased.

"Something like that." He chuckled.

"Computer! Bring me my tools." I commanded.

"Right away, Master. But, I must inform you we are under attack again." My computer announced.

"Attack? Who's attacking us?" Dib asked.

"The Planet Jackers are back, Master. Immediate action needs to be taken."

"Damnit! I don't have time to be dealing with this! Come on everyone, to the Voot Cruiser." I ordered.

We all ran and hopped into my ship before taking off. It's a good thing that I added more space to the cruiser the bigger I grew. Now there was room for Dib, Gir, Minimoose, and I to roam around without feeling cramped.

"Nice job with expanding the room in here. How did you do it?" Dib asked, looking around.

"When you've been exiled, you find that you have a lot of time on your hands to do a lot of upgrades. Improving the Voot Cruiser was at the top of my list." I answered, flying closer to the 'sky'.

"Why does the sky look like that?" Dib questioned curiously.

"It's a holographic image the Planet Jackers project so that the habitants don't suspect anything."

"Wait a second, what exactly **are** the Planet Jackets?"

I turned to look at Dib's curious face before pulling up a hologram about the Planet Jackers. "They came here a few years ago. Do you remember when I asked to use your telescope because there was another threat? That's when they first arrived."

"So they were here before? But, why are they back? What do they want with Earth?"

"The Planet Jackers' planet revolves around a dying sun. In order to refuel it, the Planet Jackets fly around and hijack planets. They encase the planet and its moons in sphere like carriers and drag them back to their sun to throw them in it. The image we're seeing is their image of our sky. It's there so that the people can look up and not notice that their sun has been stole. They tried taking the Earth before, but I stopped them." I explained.

"If that's true, then why are they back?" Dib asked.

"It seems that when I saved the Earth, they were too desperate for a planet to fuel their son that they found another one until their sun began to die again. Now, they must be back to recapture the Earth in hopes of not only burning it, but me as well." I said before moving to put an invisible space helmet and a space suit.

"So them kidnapping the Earth is a revenge plan against you?" Dib said more as a statement.

"More than likely. Gir! You're in charge of the controls. I'm going to do deal with them."

"Zim wait!" Dib yelled, causing me to turn my head towards him. "Let me come with you. I know that I wasn't there to help you before, but I want to make up for it by being there to help you this time around."

I looked in his eyes to see the sincerity deep within them. The longer I stared into his hazel orbs, the less I wanted to refuse. I gave a heavy sigh as I turned away from him. "Do what I just did to get your helmet and spacesuit. You're going to need it if you plan on coming with me."

Once he was suited up, we exited the Voot cruiser and moved to float in front of the Planet Jackers cockpit. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at them.

"Hey, it that's green guy from last time. Ya know, the one who stole _**our **_ planet. And he brought a person with him. How cute." One of the pilots chuckled.

"_**You stole our planet. Now we come back to burn it and you in our sun."**_ The angry one growled.

"First of all, it's not your planet it's ours. And second, this is one planet you'll never throw into your sun… _**not as long as I'm around.**_" I growled back as I tried to grip the glass, but instead I was only scratching it.

When I did that, they covered their hands in annoyance. The reaction they gave me was more satisfying than anything.

"_**Stay right there. I'm coming for your head."**_ The angry alien growled out as he got up to come out and face us.

"Get ready, Dib. We're going to be fighting for our planet." I stated.

"I'm proud of you Zim. You've really come a long way." He smiled at me.

"Earth is my new home now. I have to protect it, just like I was trained to protect Irk. Come on."

I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell that he was nodding in acceptance before following us. When we touched their spaceship, our boots' gravity activated, allowing us to stay on the ship unless we puerperal ourselves off of it.

Before us stood the angry alien as he continuously clenching his fists in frustration. _**"You're going to pay for stealing our planet and angering me."**_

"For the last time… _**It's our planet!**_" I shouted as I pushed off the ship to punch him in the face.

He grunted when my fist collided with his cheek, but quickly recovered and punched me in the stomach. That's when Dib came and kicked him in the face. When the Jacker grunted, I came upon him and used my foot to kick him in the shin and made him fall backwards. As he floated there for a minute, Dib used his knee to hit the Jacker's spin before bringing his elbow down to hit him in the torso. The Jacker grunted in pain while I moved to stand next to Dib.

"You actually have some good moves." I said with a light smile.

"Well, when you've been bullied like I have, you have to learn a few things to defend, protect, and stand up for yourself." He smirked back. "You're not so bad yourself."

"_**You two are really trying my patients. Now it's time you two die."**_

"Bring it on." I glared. He gave a mighty roar before rushing at us.

I jumped up first to fight. I went to punch him again, but he grabbed my fist, hit me hard in the stomach, head butted me, and threw me into the endless space surrounding us. My eyes were closed as I began to float. It wasn't until I felt a pair of arms surrounding me that I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw that Dib was holding me.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I replied, trying to hold down my blush. "We need to get the planet and the moon free without him noticing." I said before using my wrist communicator to call Gir and Minimoose. "Gir! Minimoose! Use the sides of the ships to cut open the sphere like we did last time and tell me when it's done."

"Yes sir!" Gir and Minimoose saluted. "Yaya! We're saving the Earth. Look at us go!"

"While they're doing that, we'll be entertaining him." I said, hesitantly removing myself from his hold.

"How long will that take?" He asked.

"It took ten minutes last time we had to do this, but since I made more improvements to the Voot Cruiser, it should take no more than five minutes." I explained.

"That's not too bad. Let's do it." I nodded at Dib's words before we moved to stand on the ship's outside again.

"_**You two are really annoying. It's time I take you down for good."**_

Dib flew towards the alien with me right behind him. We attacked together. Giving him uppercuts, jabs, hits with knees and elbows, punches, and kicks. It felt good working to protect our planet with him. It felt like we were an actual team. It felt nice not being alone… It felt right to have him by my side.

"Master! It's done!" I heard Gir yelled from my wrist communicator.

"Well, I would love to sit here and keep playing with you, but I have more important things to be doing." I smirked a we watched him try to keep his balance on the sphere.

"_**What is happening?!"**_

"That's the feeling of you losing this battle." Dib answered.

I reached forward to grab the front of his uniform. _**"This is the last planet you will ever steal."**_ I glared before punching him and knocking him out.

"What do we do now?" Dib asked as we watched the moon and Earth drift back into orbit.

"Now, we send them hurling into their sun so that they won't steal anymore planets." I ordered.

He nodded and followed me back to the cruiser. Once we were inside, I flew in front of the ship and captured their ship. I flew it to their sun and threw it in. Everyone marveled at the bright star before I flew back to the Earth. By time we arrived, the natural sky was dark and the time read 10 pm. It was a school night, so Dib and to hurry and go home, so I flew him to his house in the Voot Cruiser.

"Thanks for doing this and allowing me to help you today." He said as he hoped out of the cruiser.

"I should be thanking you. I don't think Earth would've been safe without you, Dib." I nodded.

"Yeah well… we work pretty well as a team. I would gladly assist you anytime you need me to." He smiled. "So… I'll see you tomorrow? I'll come pick you up from your house that we can walk again?"

"Do not be late. I will leave without you." I said half heartedly before taking off back to my base.

The whole way back, I couldn't keep my excitement down for tomorrow. Tomorrow we were going to walk to school together. Usually it wouldn't be a big deal, but ever since that kissing incident yesterday… I feel a new need to be even more near him. It's an odd feeling, but definitely not an unwelcomed one.

…

**To Be Continued…**

…

**Next Time on **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

Changes between the two will appear and more action.

…


	9. Leaving the Past for Something Better

**Warnings for This Chapter:** Trying new things.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry for not updating this as much as I wanted to, so I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter.

**Author's Shout Outs:**

_**HeroineCruor**_ thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and review this one too.

**Beta for This Chapter: Bosslady Dollface**

**Last Time on **_**"My Invader"**_**…**

Before us stood the angry alien as he continuously clenching his fists in frustration. _**"You're going to pay for stealing our planet and angering me."**_

"For the last time… _**It's our planet!**_" I shouted as I pushed off the ship to punch him in the face.

He grunted when my fist collided with his cheek, but quickly recovered and punched me in the stomach. That's when Dib came and kicked him in the face. When the Jacker grunted, I came upon him and used my foot to kick him in the shin and made him fall backwards. As he floated there for a minute, Dib used his knee to hit the Jacker's spin before bringing his elbow down to hit him in the torso. The Jacker grunted in pain while I moved to stand next to Dib.

"You actually have some good moves." I said with a light smile.

"Well, when you've been bullied like I have, you have to learn a few things to defend, protect, and stand up for yourself." He smirked back. "You're not so bad yourself."

"_**You two are really trying my patients. Now it's time you two die."**_

"Bring it on." I glared. He gave a mighty roar before rushing at us.

I jumped up first to fight. I went to punch him again, but he grabbed my fist, hit me hard in the stomach, head butted me, and threw me into the endless space surrounding us. My eyes were closed as I began to float. It wasn't until I felt a pair of arms surrounding me that I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw that Dib was holding me.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I replied, trying to hold down my blush. "We need to get the planet and the moon free without him noticing." I said before using my wrist communicator to call Gir and Minimoose. "Gir! Minimoose! Use the sides of the ships to cut open the sphere like we did last time and tell me when it's done."

"Yes sir!" Gir and Minimoose saluted. "Yaya! We're saving the Earth. Look at us go!"

"While they're doing that, we'll be entertaining him." I said, hesitantly removing myself from his hold.

"How long will that take?" He asked.

"It took ten minutes last time we had to do this, but since I made more improvements to the Voot Cruiser, it should take no more than five minutes." I explained.

"That's not too bad. Let's do it." I nodded at Dib's words before we moved to stand on the ship's outside again.

"_**You two are really annoying. It's time I take you down for good."**_

Dib flew towards the alien with me right behind him. We attacked together. Giving him uppercuts, jabs, hits with knees and elbows, punches, and kicks. It felt good working to protect our planet with him. It felt like we were an actual team. It felt nice not being alone… It felt right to have him by my side.

"Master! It's done!" I heard Gir yelled from my wrist communicator.

"Well, I would love to sit here and keep playing with you, but I have more important things to be doing." I smirked a we watched him try to keep his balance on the sphere.

"_**What is happening?!"**_

"That's the feeling of you losing this battle." Dib answered.

I reached forward to grab the front of his uniform. _**"This is the last planet you will ever steal."**_ I glared before punching him and knocking him out.

"What do we do now?" Dib asked as we watched the moon and Earth drift back into orbit.

"Now, we send them hurling into their sun so that they won't steal anymore planets." I ordered.

He nodded and followed me back to the cruiser. Once we were inside, I flew in front of the ship and captured their ship. I flew it to their sun and threw it in. Everyone marveled at the bright star before I flew back to the Earth. By time we arrived, the natural sky was dark and the time read 10 pm. It was a school night, so Dib and to hurry and go home, so I flew him to his house in the Voot Cruiser.

"Thanks for doing this and allowing me to help you today." He said as he hoped out of the cruiser.

"I should be thanking you. I don't think Earth would've been safe without you, Dib." I nodded.

"Yeah well… we work pretty well as a team. I would gladly assist you anytime you need me to." He smiled. "So… I'll see you tomorrow? I'll come pick you up from your house that we can walk again?"

"Do not be late. I will leave without you." I said half-heartedly before taking off back to my base.

The whole way back, I couldn't keep my excitement down for tomorrow. Tomorrow we were going to walk to school together. Usually it wouldn't be a big deal, but ever since that kissing incident yesterday… I feel a new need to be even more near him. It's an odd feeling, but definitely not an unwelcomed one.

**Onto The New Chapter of **_**"My Invader"**_**…**

**Chapter 7: Leaving the Past for Something Better**

**Normal P.O.V. **

**(Few Days Later)**

"_He's late. That human is late when I told him not to be."_ Zim thought as he tapped his fingers on his couch's arm rest.

Today was the day when Zim was going to confront Dib about the strange feelings they have been having for each other. Ever since the day they defeated the Planet Jackers, both Dib and Zim have been finding any type of excuse to hang around each other more and even try to touch each other. Anything from them "accidently" touching each other's hands to almost kissing happened between them. Zim would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy any of it, and the same could be said for Dib.

So, finally deciding that enough was enough with pussy footing around each other, Zim invited Dib over to discuss their feelings, but the only problem… Dib was late. Zim wanted to hurry up and get it over with, but the longer Zim had to wait, the more anxious he got. All the green alien wanted to do was have Dib hurry up, get here, and get this over with. But, until the raven haired human arrived, he has to bid his time by tapping his fingers and trying to distract himself.

"Hey Zim, sorry I'm late~" Zim shrieked, jumped, and grabbed his beating heart when Dib's voice broke his train of thought. "Whoa, Whoa, Calm down Zim. Relax it's just me breathe. There you go in and out like this." Dib instructed as he held onto Zim's arms and had their faces a few inches from each other. Zim did as Dib told him and soon calmed down enough to talk clearly. "Better?"

"Yeah." You just startled me a little." Zim chuckled lightly before clearing his throat.

After nodding his head, Dib slowly removed his hands and stood up to look down at Zim. "What were you thinking about that I was able to catch the "Almighty Zim" off guard?"

"I will ignore your smirk and sad attempt at trying to tease me in favor of answering your question."

"You're no fun." Dib teased more with a smirk still on his lips.

Zim smiled a little at Dib's comment before answering. "I was just thinking of all the reasons you were late when I told you not to be." Zim stated with his arms folded.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Gaz ran out of cereal and made me go to the store and buy her some more." Dib laughed, nervously, while scratching the shaven part of his head.

"Well, I guess as long as you're here… that's all that matters. Come, follow me to the elevator. We can talk in the lab." Zim sighed before getting up and heading to the elevator with Dib following behind him. "Computer, take us to the lab."

They rode the elevator to the lab in silence. When they got down there, Zim went to sit in his chair while Dib moved to lean against the table next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Dib asked while playing with one of the test tubes on the table.

Zim took a deep breath to steady himself before answering. "For a while now… I've been feeling things… for you… and lately… I've been having these urges to… be near you more… Now I've been doing some research on what I think I'm feeling and well…"

Dib was interested in what Zim was saying as he put down the test tube and leaned in close to Zim's face. His eyes were half lidded and enticing to the smaller alien. His ruby eyes stared into Dib's hazel ones and slowly began to droop.

"What did you find out?" Dib asked in hushed voice as he leaned in closer.

"I think… that I… love you… Dib" Zim's voice trailed off.

Their faces were close enough to feel the other's breath on each other's lips.

"Do you now?" Dib smiled lightly.

"Yes…"

"Well then, the feeling is the same…" Dib whispered before completing the connection between them.

Their lips connected in a gentle kiss. It was simple and yet had some much of them in it. Everything between them was slow and smooth. Dib grabbed Zim by his gloved hand and gently pulled the alien between his opened legs. Zim brought his arms up to wrap them around Dib's neck while two toned arms wrapped around his narrowed waist. They were so close that the beating of each other's hearts was the only sounds in the room. After a few moments of kissing, Dib used his tongue to part Zim's green lips. Willingly, Zim allowed the tongue to enter his mouth and explore it while he did the same. Both hearts sped up the longer they were connected. The feeling flowing through them wasn't going away. It was only getting stronger, just like them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. They were still half lid and the atmosphere around them was comfortably thick. After Zim dropped his arms from around Dib's neck and moved them so that his hands rested on the raven's chest, Dib pulled Zim into his chest, rested his chin on the alien's hair, and held him close. Zim turned his head so that his cheek rested between his hands and gave a sigh.

"Dib, what is this, what are we?" Zim asked in a soft voice.

Dib thought for a moment before finally answering. "This, what's between us, is love. And, if it's ok with you, then we're in a relationship."

"Relationship." At hearing that word, Zim lifted his head and gave Dib a confused look. "What is… a relationship…?"

"There are actually different types of relationships. Actually, technically we were already in a relationship. We were in a friendship. That meant that we acted like friends do. Being in a relationship means that someone has a connection with another person. For instance, parents and children have a relationship. They're family. Friends have friendship. And two people who have love for strong affection for one another are in a relationship. And, from I'm guessing, that's what we're in… But, only if you want to be." Dib explained.

Zim thought about what Dib said for a minute. "I think… that I would like that very much."

"Alright then it's settled." Dib smiled lightly while running his fingers through Zim's hair.

They stayed like this for a while until Gir came down carrying Mini Moose. "Master Dib! Something wrong with Mini Moose! He went all crazy and started being on fire!"

"Let me see him, Gir." Zim sighed while removing himself from Dib's hold. He took a look at Mini Moose and figured out the problem. "He's short circuiting. Come on you two. Let's fix him before he explodes."

…

…

…

With Dib's help, Zim was almost done with fixing Mini Moose. "Alright. I have to just grab one more part and Mini Moose will be fixed. Dib, make sure that Gir doesn't do anything until I get back."

"Got it." Dib nodded before watching Zim walk away. He looked down and saw that Gir had a cup of something. "What are you drinking?"

"It's a large classic poop! Want some?!" Gir smiled while handing it to him.

"Um, no thanks." Dib declined before opening his magazine and reading it.

"Mini Moose wants some! I give him some!" Gir said as he got onto the table.

And before Dib could stop him, Gir poured some into Mini Moose's circuits. Worried as to what was going to happen, Dib grabbed Gir and backed up. The circuits began to spark out and hit random objects in the lab.

"What happened in here?!" Zim yelled as he rushed into the room.

"Get down Zim!" Dib yelled, but it was too late.

One of the sparks shot out and hit the hand that was holding the part Zim needed, shocking him too. Dib and Gir watched as Zim hit the ground. Dib was about to run over to him, but then he noticed that Mini Moose had begun to grow. He grew to a large size before getting up, moving to eat Zim, and flew out of the base.

Dib and Gir ran out of the house and watched as he escaped. "Mini Moose kidnapped and ate my master! What we gonna do, big headed boy?!" Gir shrieked with his hands on his head.

"We're going to rescue him. Come on, Gir. We need the Voot Cruiser."

The duo ran back inside, got the Voot Cruiser and chased after Mini Moose.

…

…

…

They chased the creature to the city's lake, but they were very limited as to what they could do. Dib didn't want to shoot anything at it in fear of hurting Zim. So, he had to come up with a plan.

"Alright Gir. I need you to distract him while I jump on his back and try to install this piece in him. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Gir saluted before opening the cabin of the Voot Cruiser. "Hey Mini Moose! Dance with me!"

Mini Moose began to dance after watching Gir do it. While he was distracted, Dib snuck onto his back and used Zim's tools to install that part. Once the part was installed, Mini Moose's circuits were back to normal. He started to shake a little, causing Dib to lose some of the tools he was using in the water below him. Once Mini Moose finally stopped shaking, he opened his mouth and spit Zim into the water.

"Zim!" "Master!" Dib and Gir yelled at the same time.

With no time to lose, Dib stripped off his coat, threw it in the Voot Cruiser, stood on top of Mini Moose and jumped in. He swam towards the bottom and saw Zim floating further down. He reached out, grabbed Zim, pulled him into his chest and swam back up to the surface. Once he reached the surface. He noticed that Mini Moose was back to his small size and floating around.

"Gir, helps us in the Voot Cruiser so that I can fly us home." Dib commanded.

"Yes sir!" Gir saluted before moving the Voot Cruiser down to grab them.

Once they were inside, Dib laid Zim down on the ground before taking the controls and driving them back home. After landing the Voot Cruiser, Dib carried Zim to his couch and laid him down. When Zim wasn't waking up, he went to fetch more tools to fix Zim's pak. He worked as fast as he could to get Zim's pak working so that it can wake Zim up.

"_**Reviving carrier."**_ The pak announced before shocking Zim.

Dib waited for a moment until Zim's ruby eyes open up. "Zim?"

"Dib?" The alien whispered before giving a cough. "What happened?"

"When Gir short circuited Mini Moose's circuits, you got shocked and passed out. That's when Mini Moose kidnapped you and carried you off. Gir and I saved you, fixed Mini Moose, and brought both of you back here. I just fixed your pak and Mini Moose is back to normal." Dib smiled through his explanation.

"That's good." Zim breathed deeply. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at Dib. Zim raised his hand, allowing Dib to grab it and hold it while stroking the alien's hair. "Thank you, Dib. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here."

"Well… let's hope we never find that out." Dib smiled back as he got comfortable on the floor besides Zim.

…

**Next Time on **_**"My Invader"**_**…**

Everyone's favorite part… They get to explore each other…

…


	10. Exploring New Territories

**Warnings For This Chapter: **What everyone has been waiting for… **LEMON!**

**Author's Notes:**

I just want to apologize for not posting this earlier, but I've been so busy with college. The good news is that I'm almost done with my freshman year. This week is finals! So I decided to try to find times to post some chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Reviewer Shout-Outs:**

_**SouthernKittyGal-**_ It's ok. I'm glad you brought it up. For anyone else wondering why Zim didn't burn when he fell into the river it's because he baths in glue every morning. I will make sure to mention that in this chapter. But, for anyone wondering, I did mention it in the first chapter I believe. But, if I didn't, the answer is here.

_**MagicalSinqFairy-**_ Thank you.

_**DARKLOVEFORFANFICTION123- **_Here is another chapter for your and everyone else's enjoyment.

_**Deskdraik- **_Don't worry, I'm going to continue this story until it's over.

**Last Time on **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

They chased the creature to the city's lake, but they were very limited as to what they could do. Dib didn't want to shoot anything at it in fear of hurting Zim. So, he had to come up with a plan.

"Alright Gir. I need you to distract him while I jump on his back and try to install this piece in him. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Gir saluted before opening the cabin of the Voot Cruiser. "Hey Mini Moose! Dance with me!"

Mini Moose began to dance after watching Gir do it. While he was distracted, Dib snuck onto his back and used Zim's tools to install that part. Once the part was installed, Mini Moose's circuits were back to normal. He started to shake a little, causing Dib to lose some of the tools he was using in the water below him. Once Mini Moose finally stopped shaking, he opened his mouth and spit Zim into the water.

"Zim!" "Master!" Dib and Gir yelled at the same time.

With no time to lose, Dib stripped off his coat, threw it in the Voot Cruiser, stood on top of Mini Moose and jumped in. He swam towards the bottom and saw Zim floating further down. He reached out, grabbed Zim, pulled him into his chest and swam back up to the surface. Once he reached the surface. He noticed that Mini Moose was back to his small size and floating around.

"Gir, helps us in the Voot Cruiser so that I can fly us home." Dib commanded.

"Yes sir!" Gir saluted before moving the Voot Cruiser down to grab them.

Once they were inside, Dib laid Zim down on the ground before taking the controls and driving them back home. After landing the Voot Cruiser, Dib carried Zim to his couch and laid him down. When Zim wasn't waking up, he went to fetch more tools to fix Zim's pak. He worked as fast as he could to get Zim's pak working so that it can wake Zim up.

"_**Reviving carrier."**_ The pak announced before shocking Zim.

Dib waited for a moment until Zim's ruby eyes open up. "Zim?"

"Dib?" The alien whispered before giving a cough. "What happened?"

"When Gir short circuited Mini Moose's circuits, you got shocked and passed out. That's when Mini Moose kidnapped you and carried you off. Gir and I saved you, fixed Mini Moose, and brought both of you back here. I just fixed your pak and Mini Moose is back to normal." Dib smiled through his explanation.

"That's good." Zim breathed deeply. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at Dib. Zim raised his hand, allowing Dib to grab it and hold it while stroking the alien's hair. "Thank you, Dib. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here."

"Well… let's hope we never find that out." Dib smiled back as he got comfortable on the floor besides Zim.

**Now, Onto The Next Chapter of **_**'My Invader'**_**…**

**Chapter 8: Exploring New Territories**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**3 Months Later**

"Hey Zim." Dib called, catching his alien boyfriend's attention.

It had been three months since the incident with Mini-Moose. It had also been three months since Zim and Dib started dating. During these three months, Zim and Dib have found that they make the perfect duo. They're always together, fixing things around Zim's base, protecting the Earth from any other invaders or just hanging out. Each day they discover something new about each other and find new ways to keep their relationship interesting.

"Yeah?" Zim answered as he continued to flip through channels.

"What are you going to do during Winter Break?"

This made Zim stop and put the remote down.

"_That's right. Winter Break is tomorrow."_ Zim thought.

These past three months went by too fast for Zim's liking. Sure he can't deny how much fun he's been having with Dib, but he also can't deny his dislike for the coldness the planet brings. But, the main thing Zim hated about this break is that he was at a loss of what to do.

"I don't know." Zim whispered, not turning to look at Dib.

'You don't know? Well what do you usually do during this time of the year?"

"I usually go back to Irk. Over the past five years, the toll of constantly failing would wear me down and I would use this time to escape to Irk to plan more and avoid the cold white stuff you humans call snow. But, now that I've been banned… I don't know what to do…" Zim trailed off.

Dib watched with soft eyes as his alien sunk into the cushion of the purple couch. He knew to avoid the subject of Zim's banishment. Despite having been almost a whole year since Zim was banned, it was still a very sore topic for the green alien. It depressed his boyfriend for an hour or until someone did something to take his mind off of it. Thinking quickly, Dib came up with a solution.

"Why don't you just spend the whole time with me?"

This made Zim's head jerk up to look at his smiling human. "Huh?"

"Spend Winter Break with me."

Zim let Dib's words wrap around his head before turning away. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Zim. I mean one, that's what couples do, and two, when was the last time you spent this break on Earth?"

"There was that one time five years ago~"

"That was to ruin Christmas, Zim." Dib interrupted. Zim turned his head, to hide his blush. Dib sighed before moving closer and pulling Zim into his chest. "Come on, babe. I know that this time is hard for you, but now all you have to do is spend time with your family, Gir, Mini-Moose, and me."

Zim leaned further into Dib as he placed one of his hands on the hard chest. He knew Dib was right and if he wanted to make this relationship work, then he would have to put his past behind him and focus more on his future with his family.

"Ok. I'll spend Winter Break with my family." Zim nodded after he lifted his head to stare into hazel eyes.

"Good." Dib smiled before leaning down and kissing Zim's lips.

This, of course, was not the first time they've kissed. But, lately, their kisses have become more intense. Their kisses would start off small and gentle, but soon transform into full make-out sessions. Just like now.

Dib would lean in further, causing Zim to push back. Lips would clash and move against each other until Zim would use his thin tongue to lip Dib's lips. Once Dib would give the alien access, Zim would use his tongue to explore every corner of the warm, moist cave. Dib didn't waste any time and tangled his tongue with his boyfriend's before claiming dominance and taking control of the kiss.

Adding some of his weight onto the alien, Dib was able to lay Zim down without breaking the kiss. They continued to kiss without a care in the world. In fact, the world around them seemed to disappear. Zim had his talons tangled in Dib's hair while a pale hand made its way under two layers of shirts. Breathing turned to heavy pants and cheeks became warm with fluster. Ruby and hazel eyes turned dark with lust for the other. Soon the two pulled away to stare deeply into each other's eyes. Both boys felt their pants tighten from both the rushing blood and urge to be touched by something other than fabric. But, right as soon as Dib was about to grind his semi-harden length into Zim's two annoying occupants disrupted them.

"Master! Big-Head Dib! Look! The Earth is white!" Gir cheered as he ran to the window. Mini-Moose flying behind him without hesitation.

"It's called snow, Gir." Zim sighed as he pulled Dib off of him and sat up.

"Can we go play in it?! Huh?! Can we?!" Gir begged as he jumped in front of the couple.

"No Gir." Zim sighed again.

This caused Gir and Mini-Moose to roll around on the ground, cry and scream. Dib turned to look at his boyfriend after shaking his head at the two.

"Oh come on, Zim. Let them play outside. What harm can it do?"

Zim thought about it for a minute before giving in. "ENOUGH! Alright Gir and Mini-Moose. You can go play outside."

The two cheered with excitement and left through the front door in a hurry. Dib laughed at their antics before getting up to grab his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves.

"Where are you going?" Zim asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Outside to play in the snow. Can't let Gir and Mini-Moose have all the fun." Dib chuckled lightly as he finished wrapping his scarf.

"Have fun." Zim sighed as he moved to lie on the couch.

"You're not coming?"

"Sorry, but in case you forgot, I don't like water or anything related to the liquid. Water especially."

"But, you bathe in paste. So, it won't burn you or anything."

"Doesn't matter, still don't like it." Zim argued with his eyes closed and head resting on his folded arms.

"If you say so. But, I'd really love it if you can out and joined me." Dib lightly sang before leaving through the front door.

Zim continued to lay there and let the sounds of Gir, Mini-Moose, and Dib swim around his antennas. He then lifted his head and saw Gir tackle Dib to the ground. The sound of his human laughing was music to his ears. The urge to go out and join them was slowly growing inside of him the more he realized that he needed to be outside, enjoying life, with his family.

"Fuck this…" He grumbled as he rolled off the couch and moved to bundle up.

He dressed in a thick coat, lowered his antennas to cover them with his hat, wrap a scarf around his exposed neck, and placed his gloves over his talons. Once he was dressed appropriately, Zim made his way outside. He stood on the doorstep and watched as Gir and Mini-Moose pelted Dib with snowballs.

"Yeah, this looks like loads of fun." Zim smirked with his arms crossed.

"Hey, you decided to come out after all? That's great." Dib smiled as he moved to stand in front of his boyfriend.

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing? Why are Gir and Mini-Moose hitting you with white balls made from snow?"

"It's called a snowball fight, babe. Come join us."

"Snowball fight? Sounds violent enough. How do you play?" Zim asked.

"It's simple, just take some snow, ball it up, and throw it at someone. Like this." Dib demonstrated before throwing and hitting Gir in the face. "See?" Zim nodded before kneeling down to try and make one. When he was having some trouble, Dib knelt behind him and helped him. "Here, let me help." Once one was made, Zim threw the ball and knocked Mini-Moose down. "Yeah got it?"

"I don't know…" Zim smirked as he started to make another one. Dib's eyes widened when he saw Zim's ball hurling for him. When the ball hit Dib, the human fell backwards into the snow. "You tell me."

"That was sneaky. I'll get you for that." Dib smirked as he gathered some snow in his hands.

"I'd like to see you try." Zim challenged with one snowball in each hand.

The four of them began their war. Eventually, Gir and Mini-Moose found more entertainment in rolling in the snow and making snow angels while Zim and Dib continued their little war. Both males laughed with joy as they pelted each other with snowballs. The war ended with Dib tackling Zim to the ground and pinning him in the snow. The alien struggled, but to no use.

"Ya done?" Dib smirked as he continued pinning Zim. The alien struggled a little bit longer until finally sighing and nodding. "Good."

With a light whisper, Dib leaned down and captured Zim's lips. The alien closed his eyes as he kissed back. Soon, Dib released Zim's wrists in favor of holding his waist. Zim brought his arms up to wrap around Dib's neck. They continued to kiss until finally pulling away and staring into each other's eyes.

"Let's go inside." Zim panted, letting his visible breath hit Dib's face. Dib nodded before moving to help Zim stand. "Gir, Mini-Moose. We're going in." Zim called. He waited until both robots went into the house before walking in with his gloved hand in Dib's.

They stripped out of their wet and cold clothes in favor of snuggling on the couch with hot chocolate and a blanket. Gir and Mini-Moose sat in front of the t.v. as a random movie began to play. Zim moved to snuggle closer to Dib. The human brought his arm up to wrap around the alien's body as the movie continued. Neither male really paid attention to the movie as they sat there and began to drift off.

Towards the end, Dib awoke with a start to see that everyone was sleep. He stretched his body before shaking Zim awake.

"Wake up."

"Huh?" Zim groaned.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Dib suggested.

"Carry me." Zim ordered.

"Can't walk?"

"No. Just too lazy." Zim moaned lowly.

Dib sighed and shook his head before lifting the light alien into his arms. "You're such a big baby."

"It's your fault."

"Yeah. It probably is." Dib turned to look at the sleeping robots on the floor. "Want me to put them on the couch?"

"No. They'll get up there eventually." Zim mumbled as he snuggled into Dib's chest.

The human only shrugged before moving to head to the elevator. "Computer. Take us to Zim's room."

The floor opened up to revile a floating saucer. Dib stepped onto it and waited for it to take them upstairs to its master's room. Once they arrived, Dib placed Zim on his bed, removed his Pak and his clothes except his underwear, and began to strip down to his underwear.

"Scoot over." Dib whispered.

Zim did as he was told and made room for Dib to climb in. Both said a groggy 'goodnight' before Zim leaned up to kiss Dib's lips. The human returned the kiss, but refused to let it go. He continued to kiss Zim while moving his arms to wrap around the alien's torso. Zim rolled over to wrap his arms around Dib's neck as they continued. Soon, the gentle kiss turned into a full make out session. Tongues clashed, wrapped, danced, and fought with each other until Dib claimed victory. The human tongue plunged into Zim's mouth and explored it with a child's eagerness.

While Dib's tongue was busy exploring Zim's mouth, his hands began exploring Zim's torso. They moved slowly along the smooth, flat surface until they reached two nubs. With his index and thumb, he tweaked the nubs, causing the alien to moan into the kiss. Dib took this opportunity to suck on Zim's tongue one more time before kissing his way down to the nubs. The skin, he noted, had the faint taste of glue, but it was also mixed with Zim's natural, unique taste making Dib… intoxicated.

Soon, he reached the nubs and began sucking on them one at a time, making sure to keep Zim aroused. The alien moaned at the pleasure he was receiving while his hands gripped at Dib's scythe like hair. After leaving them alone, Dib moved up to kiss Zim again. The alien refused to let go of his human's hair while his mouth became bruised. Despite his mouth leaving the nubs, Dib's hands continued to assault them. Deciding to move things along, Dib moved his hand further down until they found their target. It was strange, when Dib first started dating Zim, he was curious as to what Zim's organ would look like. Don't get him wrong, he knew that Zim had a penis since that time he kicked him there and the alien fell over when they were in skool, but he didn't know how different it would be.

Wanting to satisfy his curiosity, Dib began to make his way to his prize, taking the cover with him and removing Zim's boxers. Zim released Dib's hair to give the human more movement. Dib slowly took his eyes off of his flushed alien in favor of observing the organ in front of him. To his surprise, it looked just like his. It wasn't as long, but it was close. The appendage was mildly thick, and semi-hard. Wanting to see how it reacted, Dib moved his hands towards Zim's nipples and began tweaking them again, causing the alien to moan with desire. What interested him the most is how the appendage twitched with each tweak. At this point, he was just doing it to see the organ react in the most interesting ways.

"Dib…" The soft moan from Zim's lips brought him back to reality.

Deciding that he was done observing his prey, Dib leaned down and brought the appendage to life with a flick of his tongue. With each tongue flick, Zim came undone underneath his capture. Not wanting to tease him further, Dib took Zim between his lips and began to suck. Zim's eyes were closed as he threw his head back and moaned. Dib sucked Zim's penis until it was hard enough. Once that was done, Dib pulled away, removed his underwear, reached over into Zim's nightstand, pulled out the bottle of lube, and lathered up his fingers. He watched as Zim panted lightly beneath him. With his other hand and his left knee, Dib opened Zim's legs.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, but I'm going to try and make it as painless as possible. I promise." Dib whispered.

Zim nodded and waited for Dib. He watched as the human lowered his hand towards his hole. His breath hitched when he felt one finger begin to enter him. He gripped the sheets beneath him as the finger continued to enter him. Dib waited until Zim adjusted before thrusting his finger. Pain was presented at the beginning, but was soon replaced by pleasure. When Zim's moans of pain became pleasure, he inserted the second finger. This process continued until he had three fingers thrusting inside of the alien's clenching hole. When he thought that Zim was stretched enough, Dib removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. He poured some in his hand and began lathering himself up. When he was done, he used his arms to lift Zim's legs. With caring eyes, Dib watched as Zim's chest rose and descended with each heavy pant.

"Are you ok?" Zim nodded at Dib's question. "Do you want me to continue?" Zim nodded again. "Are you sure?"

"If I didn't want you to… I would've told you to get off of me a long time ago." Zim panted.

"Fair enough. Ok. Here I go."

Dib aligned himself with the twitching, green hole before entering. Zim's breath hitched again, just like it did when the first finger entered him. It was true that Dib stretched Zim well enough, but it didn't compare to the actual thing. Dib went slow as he pushed his member into his partner. Zim's hands moved from the side of his head to Dib's shoulders. The human grunted at the feeling of Zim's talons in his skin, but continued to push in until he was sheathed completely. Dib waited for Zim to nod his head before continuing. With a deep breath, Dib pulled out a little bit and pushed back in, causing Zim to moan. With some movement and angle changing, Dib found Zim's prostate and his rhythm. Soon, the two were connected with each other. There was nothing in this world that could separate them.

They kissed, Zim gripped and clawed at Dib's back, Dib thrusted his hips powerfully, they moaned and panted, and they came together. Zim's white seed splattered on his stomach and Dib's chest while the human emptied his seed within Zim's clenched hole. They felt high and satisfied at having been completed by the other. The world around them seemed to spin wildly as they began to come down. The air around them was thick and heavy with pants and the odor of sex, but neither one cared. It was part of the afterglow and reminded them that they were now and forever one…

Dib waited until Zim unclenched before finally pulling out and rolling over. They laid there for a few minutes with their eyes closed and the feeling of completion crawling throughout their bodies. Once Dib was able to move, he fetched a towel from Zim's bathroom and began cleaning them off. When he returned from throwing the towel away, he saw that Zim was already sleeping on his side. He smiled at the lovely creature as he climbed into bed and pulled the smaller body closer to his.

"Goodnight, Zim." Was the last whisper in the thick, sex filled air before light snoring could be heard.

**To Be Continued…**

Dib finds out something interesting about Zim and both of them get into serious trouble.


	11. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
